


All the magic I have known, I've had to make myself

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Continuity? Dont know her, Felix is a good boy who escapes parental neglect what a good bean, FelixWeek2k18, Gen, One of these chapters is 23 pages and i have minimal regrets, The main romantic ship in this is chester and felix but its pretty gen regardless, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: My collection of works i wrote for Felix week! To be updated daily over the course of this week, following the prompts list.Day 1: Royalty AUDay 2: Soulmate AUDay 3: Mythology AUDay 4: Coffeeshop AUDay 5: Fake Dating AUDay 6: Fairytale AUDay 7: Free Day





	1. Day 1: Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Royalty AU  
> (I'm a prince pretending to be a normal college student due to political unrest in my home country and you're my roommate)

Felix took the last of his boxes up to his apartment. His car (a used 2004 Honda that he’d bought) finally empty of all of his possessions, which, considering what his old room looked like, were painfully meager. His assigned roommate was nowhere to be found, and that was honestly fine by him. Maybe they would have dropped out, and he would have an entire flat to himself for the year. He needed the privacy, anyways. Unlocking his door, he was greeted with the smell of dust, and decided to keep his door open to air it out a little more while he dragged his boxes across the wood flooring. His guard, would have scolded him for leaving himself so exposed, but that was then, and this was his new life.

The apartment was small, the front door opened to the kitchen on the right hand side. Past that was the living room, which was equipped with a small TV, a couch, and two chairs, and led onto a small balcony that gave him a nice view of the campus. On one side of the living room were doors that led to the bedrooms of him and his supposed roommate. He had already chosen the left-hand room to be his own. It came with a mattress, so Felix only needed to bring sheets to fit, blankets, and pillows.

The first thing he did in his bedroom was pin his maps up onto the cork bulletin board he’d bought. His special maps, the one that showed a tiny island by Iceland, and a map of the island itself. The sun shone through the windowpane while he allowed himself to think of his father’s private gardens, of balls and estates and horseback riding lessons.

_ Home,  _ he thought. Then he looked back at his boxes, remembered that he was not at home, and closed the front door. He slid the lock closed too, for good measure.

Within the next hour, he was unpacked and the cardboard was tidied up, ready to be recycled when the truck came the next morning. Whether this was a testament to his cleanliness, or proof that he was alone without much to begin with was an entirely different story. No pictures of his family could be set out, of course, in case he wasn’t safe. But it still hurt, having to sit here and attend college and pretend to be a regular twenty-three year old while there were disputes back at home. Ever since he’d left, he’d found it near impossible to sleep.

His stomach grumbled, shaking him out of his stupor.

Ah, right. He had to eat. That was something that normal people did. He had to learn to feed himself. To cook, and whatever. That was something that normal people did, too.

He’d seen a Starbucks on campus while he drove toward the university’s apartment complexes, perhaps it was time to find it again. He’d get lunch there, and then drive to the nearest supermarket that Google Maps could locate.

He needed to fill the fridge and pantry, anyways.

At Starbucks, he made a fake Facebook account, and put in a few old pictures of books and coffee that might help him blend in. Then, he got in the car and went to the store.

_ Cereal, bread, tea, vegetable sticks, deli meat and instant coffee. Looks like what a college kid would purchase. Am I being too obvious? Oh! I almost forgot! Instant noodle packets and processed cheese. And energy drinks. Of course. Just like what any other college kid might buy, because I’m a normal college kid. _

Felix had to refrain from snorting when the cashier offered a sympathetic smile and asked “student loans haven’t come in yet?” when she rang him up. He shrugged instead.

“Just doing what I can.” He replied, and that was the truth.

He set his groceries in the trunk and just sat for a moment in the driver’s seat, letting the reality of the situation wash over him, as he was wont to do lately. He was Prince Felix Rosier, third in line to the throne of Églaït. It wasn’t like money was an issue. He was just sent here for his own safety, to keep him safe from the extremists who were instigating terror attacks in his home country. He just had to pose as a university student who actually cared about getting a combined History and French Literature degree, for as long as it took for the trouble to be sorted out.

He was sitting, in his car, with the doors unlocked. An easy target for any kidnapping or assassination attempt. Rubbing his palms over his eyes a few times, he took shaky breaths and started the car.

The first thing he noticed upon stepping into his apartment was that it smelled like food. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone.

Two girls were sharing the couch, sharing a bag of potato chips and drinking beers. One of them, a short blonde, called out.

“Oi, Chester, looks like your roommate’s here!” She stood up, heading in Felix’s direction.

The other, a brunette with her hair pulled into pigtails, gave Felix a once-over.

“He’s just standing in the doorway, not sure of what he’s supposed to do!” She called, before addressing Felix directly. “You can come in, you know. We don’t bite.”

“I wasn’t aware I had more than one roommate.” Felix said, as he carried his plastic bags in. The blonde snorted.

“Yeah, you wish, don’tcha? My name’s Jane. Let me help you with those.” Felix handed her one of the bags, and she peeked in before laughing a full, loud laugh.

“Hey Chester! You’re not the hopeless roomie after all!”

The other door in the living room opened, and someone around Felix’s age stepped out. He figured this was Chester. Brown hair, brown eyes, a blue t-shirt and jeans.

“Oh, hey! I saw that you’d moved in already, so I called my friends over to help me unpack. Hope you don’t mind?”

Felix shook his head. “No, not at all. I- Maybe I could be introduced to all of you?”

Chester fixed him with a funny squint. “Introduced? I mean, I’m Chester Davies, the one with a laugh like a dying hyena is Jane Court, and the one who’s currently making her way through my beer stash is Angelica Cole. That good for you?”

Felix nodded, stiffly. Chester looked at Jane.

“Why’d you say I’m not the hopeless roommate, again?”

Jane shoved the shopping bag into Chester’s arms. As he pulled out Felix’s instant noodles, his eyes widened in understanding. He smiled at Felix. “Ah. You broke the bank before the first day, huh?”

Felix was about to counter with a denial, but he just grinned sheepishly. “I- I don’t do the shopping in my house. I honestly didn’t even know what to get.”

“No worries!” Chester said, smiling. “Come over, sit on the couch with Angelica! We’re just waiting for the lasagna to finish, and you will for sure join us for supper! No excuses!”

Felix looked uncertainly at the oven, which was lit and seemed to have a tray in it. “You mean to tell me that that oven cooks food?”

Jane laughed again. “Yeah, surprised that it works, right? It was that or the microwave, and Costco’s gotta push their line of frozen dinners one way or another, don’t they?”

Felix nodded, moving to the couch. Angelica stood up and extended her hand.

“Hey, handsome.” she said with a wink. Felix felt his face flush.

“You don't need to feel special.” Jane interjected. “She says that to everybody she meets. That is, except for any cute girls that she might actually want to talk to.”

Angelica shot Jane a glare. “ Janey, why do you always spoil my fun?”

“Because I think that's fun, Angie.”

Felix felt something ice cold press into his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Chester holding a beer can to his green polo shirt. “Here.”

“No thanks.” Felix said, politely.

Chester sighed, dramatically. “C’mon, relax! I’ve been assigned to first years as roommates for the past three years! You're not a firstie, so I finally don't have to worry about being a bad influence.”

“I don't usually drink-” Felix started, mind flashing to champagne and wine, to how buckwild he had gotten at Will and Kate’s wedding reception.

“Oh, you'll make an exception for us, won't you Felix?” Angelica insisted, taking a drink from her own can. “It’s our first time meeting you, we've gotta celebrate it, right?”

Felix took the can from Chester with a quiet thanks and opened it, Angelica whooping and Jane welcoming him to the party. He wasn't big on cheap college beer, it tasted absolutely disgusting compared to what he was raised on. But he had to pose as a student, so a few sips while he waited with Chester and his friends for supper wouldn't hurt.

They ate, salad and lasagna, and Felix learned a lot about the three of them. 

Angelica was majoring in pre-med, although she got in on a sports scholarship.

“I've seen She’s The Man enough times to quote the whole movie by memory. Viola was my inspiration to join the sports teams at school, and I fell in love with tennis.”

Jane was a sociology major, although she wanted to get into law school in the future.

“Look. The prison system is the worst. I can't believe it took us this long to abolish the death penalty!”

And Chester?

“I'm an ecology major, but I'm doing a history minor.”

“Oh?” Felix asked. “I'm a history major.”

“Nice.” Said Chester, grinning. “If we’re in the same class, would you want to sit together?”

Felix nodded in agreement.

Later, Felix wiped the coffee table they had eaten dinner on while Chester loaded the dishwasher. Once done, Angelica put some pop music on her phone and dragged Chester to the living room.

“Dance with me!” She demanded, grabbing Chester by both hands and starting to swing her body to some silent beat. Chester adjusted quickly, the two of them falling into practiced steps as soon as Angelica’s rhythm had been set.

“She always gets like this after drinks and dinner.” Jane said to Felix, moving him to the couch to watch the fun. “No worries though. It's usually pretty harmless.”

“She does it often?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow at Angelica’s antics.

“Yeah. They grew up together. Neighbours, you know? I only met them when I started here. They're the closest friends I know. They'd quite literally die for each other.”

“Huh. You don’t say?”

Jane nodded. “By the way, don't mean to pry, but why do you have a closet full of button downs and polo shirts?”

Felix froze. “My mai-maman shopped for me before I left home. Said I had to dress to impress. Guess I should have just told her that everyone here wears hoodies and sweatpants, huh?”

Jane chuckled. “Sure. Why do you have two full suits in your closet, though? And why are your pyjamas all so soft? You’d think you sleep in silk, for God’s sake.”

“Why were you snooping about?” Felix asked, putting his hand to his chin. “Trying to find any skeletons in my closet, Jane? How can I trust you if you’re so nosy?”

Jane shoves at his shoulder, stronger than Felix had anticipated. “Please. I did it when we were helping Chester move in, when we didn't know if you had moved in already. You weren't in your room, and your stuff was already there, but by then Angelica had already opened your closet.”

Felix nodded. “And of course, you interrogate me on my mother’s idea of good taste.”

“Naturally.”

“Anything else you’ve got to say?”

“You’re real minimalist. You’ve barely got anything up in your room.”

“That’s the way I like it.”

“A place for everything and everything in its place? How exciting.”

Chester lets go of Angelica and grabs Angelica’s phone off the couch. He changes the song to music with a grating, scratching sound, and fast paced piano and violin in the background. With hands making grabbing motions, he reaches for Jane, who whoops, runs into his arms, and starts a fast-paced step sequence with him.

“That’s Country Line Dancing.” Angelica tells him. “Jane’s from the middle of the country, where there’s farms, trucks, and poor wifi. She grew up going to church every Sunday, riding horses and driving tractors after school.” She pauses, as Chester and Jane enter a complicated pattern with spins and steps, still holding hands. “That move is called the octopus. It’s her favourite move, the one that reminds her most of home. When Chester and I first met Jane, she was shy and lonely. It was really hard to reach out to her, even though we had some first year options together. Chester asked her what she missed most about home, and when she told him she missed the dancing, he learned how to line dance, just to make her feel a little more welcome. In just one night, Jane was friendly to all of us, and she was less lonely. He taught me how to dance too, of course, but it still blows me away that he’d do something that kind, to a stranger who we otherwise would have left alone.”

Felix nods.

“Looks fun, doesn’t it?” She asks, eyes gleaming.

“I don’t dance, if that’s what you’re implying.” He replies, flatly.

“That’s what everyone says, but I still manage to convince them to!” Angelica replies, grabbing onto his arm, tugging at it.

“Angelica...” Felix says, as a warning.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Just one dance! I’ll just teach you how to do the octopus, and then you can go to bed, if you want to.” She gives his arm another tug, and Felix can feel his resolve crumble.

Felix nods, and allows himself to be led through the basic steps by Angelica. It’s challenging, but he enjoys it quite a bit.

One dance later, Felix doesn’t want to leave.

Two dances later, he wants to teach Angelica how to waltz properly while Chester shotguns beers over the sink with Jane.

“How is it that you’ve never learned how to waltz?” He asks, as Angelica steps on his sock again. 

“How is it that you only know partner social dances that are based in Europe?” She replies, eyebrow raised.

“Was my French accent not obvious?”

“Well, I thought ‘bout it, but I also doubt that they teach the Waltz, especially not the difference between the Waltz and the Viennese Waltz. You go to some fancy dance school for fancy folk?”

Felix shook his head. “Not a dance school. My father just wanted to make sure I was well prepared for any situation.”

“So he taught you how to Tango, Foxtrot, Cha-Cha, and Waltz, without ever introducing you to North American Line Dancing?”

Felix wrinkled his nose. “I’ll tell you again, the Cadillac Ranch is not a dance that I even knew existed until you mentioned it to me.”

“Jane will teach you that one, once she’s had her fun.”

“I will!” Jane calls, from the kitchen. “I’ll teach you the Cadillac Ranch once you’re done teaching Angie how to waltz!”

And she does. Felix drinks another can of beer, before Jane drags him to the open space between the kitchen and the living room, and she teaches him how to step, when to swat his foot, and when to clap.

They sit down and watch Queer Eye on Angelica’s Netflix account, and after that, they step out onto the balcony. Felix knows that this is an issue of personal safety, but he doesn’t really care. He’s having a great time.

“Today was a great day.” Chester says, leaning against the doorframe. “Tomorrow will be even better.”

“Do you always say that?” Felix asked.

“Of course I do! I tell it to myself every night before I go to sleep, and it always comes true.”

“Of course it does.” Felix says.

“Today was pre-perfect.” Jane announces, with a hiccup.

“Did you almost say prefect instead of perfect?” Felix asks.

Jane responds with a light shove.

“We’re prefect!” Angelica giggles, mocking Jane’s verbal slip.

“Hell yeah we are,” Chester says, pulling his phone out. “C’mon. Selfie!”

Felix hesitates, but gets in the picture, grinning ear to ear.

W hen he checks his Facebook that night, after Angelica and Jane have left for their own dorm, he’s in a groupchat.

 

**The perfect prefects**

**Angelica Cole has added Jane Court to the group**

**Angelica Cole has added Chester Davies to the group**

**Angelica Cole has added Felix Rosier to the group**

**Angelica Cole has changed Jane Court’s name to** **_Country Music is good, guys._ **

**Angelica Cole has changed Chester Davies’ name to** **_Costco Member_ **

**Jane Court has changed Angelica Cole’s name to** **_Netflix Provider_ **

**Angelica Cole has changed Felix Rosier’s name to** **_What do you mean, you can’t waltz?_ **

**Jane Court has changed Felix Rosier’s name to** **_Didn’t Know About Queer Eye_ **

**_Netflix Provider:_ ** @ **_Country Music is good, guys._ ** RUDE YOU CHANGED HIS NICKNAME I LIKED THAT ONE HOW DARE YOU

**_Country Music is good, guys.:_ ** YOU STARTED IT! I'M NOT JUST ABOUT COUNTRY MUSIC, YOU KNOW

**Angelica Cole has changed Jane Court’s name to** **_Legally Blonde_ **

**_Legally Blonde:_ ** Gee, took you long enough to think that one up, didn’t it!

**_Didn’t Know About Queer Eye:_ ** Both of these nicknames are incredibly rude. What, you don’t even know me that well and you already insult my tastes?

**Felix Rosier has changed his name to** **_Felix Rosier_ **

**Chester Davies has changed Felix Rosier’s nickname to** **_Cheekbones_ **

**_Cheekbones:_ ** CHESTER!

**_Costco Member:_ ** :P

**_Netflix Provider:_ ** AKJSHFLSAH TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS

Even as Felix groans at the groupchat, he can’t help but feel happy.

He has some new friends.

This year might not be so bad, after all.


	2. Day 2: Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sometimes I take flowers out of your garden and today you ran out and demanded to follow me and see if the girl was pretty enough to warrant flower theft but I'm trying to find a way to break it to you that they died and I'm on my way to a graveyard AU  
> A/N IT'S NOT SAD AND DEPRESSING DESPITE THE PROMPT I SWEAR

Jane squinted through the peephole of her door. There he was. Ten in the morning, every morning, ever since her flowers had bloomed. Tall, high cheekbones, dark brown hair cut short. About her age.

That asshole.

Summoning up her courage, she swung her door open and called out.

“Oi! You! Hang on just a diddly darn moment!”

The man froze, his hand still stuck in her lilac tree. Jane stepped out of her house and approached him.

“I’m Jane, and I’m following you today.”

His hand returned from the tree. “I beg your pardon?”

“My name is Jane, and I am going to follow you today.” She pointed her chin at her lilacs. “Ever since the first of my flowers in this garden started to bloom, you’ve come at ten in the morning and taken one of them, then gone on your merry way. Don’t think I don’t notice it! I know how many marigolds I’ve planted!”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I’m going to come with you today, to wherever it is that you’re going to go. If these are for your soulmate, and I suspect that they are, I need to make sure that this girl is pretty enough to warrant you stealing my flowers. Now, who are you, and where are you going?”

“My name is Felix. I’m sorry, but you probably don’t want to come with me-”

“Don’t give me that line! I want to know who this girl is! I don’t work until the afternoon, so I’m going to follow you until you take me, so get back in your car and let’s go already!” Jane reached up into the tree and snapped off a bunch of lilacs herself, wincing as she did so. She thrust the flowers out to Felix.

“We’re going.” She demanded.

“I am, you’re not.”

“No, I’m going, because I care about you taking my flowers everyday, thinking I don’t notice it. Of course I notice when my flowers go missing!”

“Why not just ask me to stop?”

“Because asking someone to stop stealing flowers from me will just guarantee that they’ll start picking blooms out of someone else’s flowerbed!”

“You don’t want to go where I’m headed, seriously-”

“We’re going.” She shook the handful of flowers at Felix. “I’ve already picked these anyways, so you might as well show me this girl.”

Felix took the flowers and walked down her driveway to his car.

“It’s probably out of your way-”

“I don’t want to hear it. We’re getting in the car together and you’re going to introduce me.”

“You’re not going to like what you see.”

“I don’t care. You’ve been stealing my flowers, and this is just what you get.” Jane said, stepping into his car and buckling herself up.

“Really, I-”

“No, clearly the person you’re giving these to every day is very special to you, so I want to make sure your soulmate deserves a flower thief as their partner.”

“That’s really not the case-”

“I think that it is. C’mon, drive us to your soulmate.”

Felix sighed, and turned on the ignition. He started to drive.

“How long have you two known each other?” Jane asked.

“We knew each other for quite a while.”

“Knew? You mean to tell me you’re not giving them to your soulmate? What gives?”

“I- I am, but it’s a little complicated.”

“Complicated how?” She pressed. “Soulmates are easy business! All you have to do is wait! When the timer gets close, go somewhere public, wait for the timer on your wrist to count down to zero, and look up! They’ll be right there! Right in front of you! What’s the problem? What, did they have a twin?”

“It wasn’t meeting them that was the hard part.” Felix said, stopping at a traffic sign before continuing on down the road, out of the neighbourhood.

“Then what is the problem?" 

"Losing them."

"Bull fucking shit! You dont just lose a soulmate! She can’t be mad at you after so many flower gifts! If she won’t forgive you, that’s something you really need to hash out yourselves, not with just presents, but with actual words. Communication? If you had asked me if you could take my flowers, we certainly wouldn’t be in this predicament, especially over the lady that your soulmate ends up being.”

“They, thank you, can’t be that mad.” Felix corrected. “And communication is a little harder these days, because-”

“Okay, but they really need to consider your feelings, if it’s tearing you apart enough for you to want to steal flowers daily!”

“Can we stop talking about this right now?” Felix asked, teeth gritted. “I’m trying to drive.”

Jane huffed, but sat back and stared out the window. A few minutes later, he turned off of the main road, into a neighbourhood that Jane was unfamiliar with. It was then that she realized she was in a stranger’s car.

“You’re not planning to kidnap me, are you?”

“No, I had no intention to, and wouldn’t want to, after you’ve just interrogated me within an inch of my life. And I thought I asked you to be quiet? I’m trying to drive without interruptions.”

She huffed, but was quiet for a few more minutes, until she saw Felix flick his blinker and pull into an empty parking lot surrounded by grass and stone plaques.

“Why are we here?” She asked, looking at him. “This is a cemetery!”

Felix looked her dead in the eyes. “Yes, it is.”

“You told me we were going to see your soul...”

And then Jane understood.

“I’ve been a real jerk about this situation.” She confessed.

Felix snorted. “You think so?”

“I'm sorry. You've already lost them. We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

Felix made to unlock the car doors. “Nope. You wanted to meet them. Come on, get out of the car.”

She did, shoving her cold hands in her pockets as she did so.

She followed Felix into the graveyard, through the rows of stones.

“Tell me about them? Your soulmate.”

“They were amazing. Courageous, resourceful, quick-thinking, and as loyal as they come.” A smile flickered across Felix’s face. “Their brother, Jacob, was in a bit of a tight spot a few years ago, and they did everything they could to help him, even when I couldn’t do more. Even when I wished I could do more.”

“They sound like they were amazing.”

“They really, really were.” Felix agreed.

“Tell me more?”

“I met them when we were both young. Back before we knew just how important some people think soulmates are. We were friends, first. They hadn’t even noticed their timer had gone down until their father had pointed it out. That’s when I looked down at my own wrist and realized that mine had, too. We didn’t understand it at first, we were kids. We only cared about playing together. I didn’t even ask them out until we’d graduated from high school.”

“That’s sweet.”

“It is, isn’t it? I was in a real rough patch, and so was Jacob, but they managed to help both of us along.” He paused and leaned against a tree, considering his next words. “I honestly doubt I’d be where I am without them. They changed my life so much, and I owe them more than I’ll admit.”

“The universe brings people together like that, sometimes. We just don’t realize it until later, huh?” Jane asked, setting a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “They were kind, they made you want to be a better person, because they deserved the world, but you could only give them as much as you did.”

Felix smiles. “Just like the fanfics they loved to read always said, once I knew them, once I knew it was them, it was enough but not, at the same time. I wanted to make the world a better place to make them feel happy and loved, but I’d tear it all apart in an instant if that’s what it would take to get just one smile. I loved them.”

Jane nodded, and they walked in silence until Felix stopped at a gravestone. Jane bent down to look at the inscription.

“ **_Beloved by all, always the first to leave a party. Caring and cared for, always and forever._ ** ”

Felix set the lilacs down tenderly in front of the stone. Jane noticed her pansies that had gone missing yesterday, and her daisies and magnolias from earlier.

"Hi, dear. Meet Jane." Felix said to the stone. "She's the one I've been grabbing flowers from. Do excuse her, she's quite direct with what she wants."

Not knowing what to do, Jane shuffled her feet. "Hi. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to your soulmate."

“They sweep the stones every few days and get rid of flowers.” Felix said, pointing at the ground where the flowers lay. “I just want to make sure they always have some. They always loved flowers, greenery, getting their hands dirty when they sunk into fresh loam. I really am sorry if I upset you for taking them, but it’s hard to explain what I’ve been doing, as you know by now. I did try to warn you, about them no longer being with us.”

Jane shook her head. “Forget the flowers, I can always plant more. I’m real sorry that you lost them, your partner, so soon. Do you mind sharing what happened?”

Felix sat down on the grass in front of the gravestone. “They got hurt, and they got really sick. I tried everything I could, but eventually we just had to...”

Jane cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry that I was so intrusive. I’m sure they were a wonderful person, who definitely merits flower theft.”

They stayed at the site for some time, two strangers talking about someone who had loved enough to bring them together, even after death. 


	3. Day 3: Mythology AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a modern magic AU than a full on gods and goddesses AU, but I like how this one turned out!

It was hatching soon.

His baby dragon.

He was excited! He was going to be a father!

Unable to contain his jitters, Felix walked out of his apartment with a spring in his step. A short walk later, he was swinging open the door to Magic Ink.

“Hey! What’s up, dude?” Jacob asked, as he looked up from his customer. Felix shrugged a tattooed shoulder in response.

“I’m pretty excited. The baby will be coming soon!”

“Oh, you and your partner are expecting?” A middle aged woman waiting at his station asked. “Congratulations!”

Felix smiled politely, and thanked her. “Now, what did you want for your tattoo today, Megan?”

“Just wanted to add some colour to this ink that you did a few months ago, if that’s okay?”

Felix nodded. “No problem. How’s the situation with the kids?”

“It’s been rough. Adopting is no easy choice, let me just say that!” Megan sighed, shaking her bright blue hair. “I thought it would be easier, but it’s challenging. Each and every day, I’m terrified that I’m going to be a bad influence on the kid, or that they’ll get into trouble that I haven’t prepared them for, or something even worse.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Felix said, finding the colours that Megan wanted. Preparing the needles and the pigmented potions, he knew what he wanted to do. “You just need a little confidence.”

With that, he traced a sigil that he had created himself into her skin. The same one that he had been using for himself since learning how to draw them.

He thought of Megan, fearlessly taking on the role of being a mother, and wanted the sigil to carry the little push that she might be missing sometimes. That was a lesson his patron had taught him as a student. He never let himself forget it

He slowly covered that sigil with ink, so that it would be less obvious. She thanked him, tipped him well, and went off on her merry way.

“You gave her a boost of confidence, didn’t you?” Jacob asked during their lunch break. “Don’t play coy with me, I know what you were on about. You always get that look on your face when you’ve charged a tattoo. And her energy had changed when she left.”

“Well, I guess listening to those Baby Merlin CD’s in the womb had some help, didn’t they?” Felix replied. “I don’t even feel winded.”

“Yeah, but what? That’s like, the third sigil you’ve given out this month alone? What’s your patron think about that? He can’t be too happy that you’re throwing magic out to the common world, willy-nilly!”

Felix grinned sheepishly. “Don’t look at me like that, I like helping people. As long as Merlin doesn’t visit me in my dreams to complain, I’m all cool with him.”

“How your patron has the patience to deal with you, I’ve no clue.”

Felix sticks his pierced tongue at Jacob. “Maybe I tattooed patience into him when he took me on for study? Or maybe I’m just perfect?”

Jacob whistles. “You’ve still got gas in the tank for an afternoon’s worth of inking?”

“Don’t underestimate my powers. I’ve got an egg waiting to hatch. Charlie and his brothers are coming over when I’m done my shift, and we’re gonna give it a few checkups together.”

Jacob shook his head. “Why you chose to specialize in dragonology while working at a tattoo parlour, I will never understand. Just don’t come to my place when your precious little baby burns down your flat. Especially not with your supposed baby in tow. My sibling is trouble enough.”

Felix shrugged. “Do you want to hear what my next tattoo is going to be?”

“The one that you want Roger to do?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it going to be a dragon?” Jacob asked, eyeing Felix’ neck, which had a small dragon wrapped around it, tail running down his shirt collar.

“Not one dragon,” Felix said, tracing his bicep where he wanted the ink to go. “Two dragons! And they're going to move!”

“Really?” Jacob asked. “You’ve already got that dragon tooth earring, the eyebrow, the little dragon round your neck, and now you want more ink with dragons?”

“Why not? A wand and cauldron are too obvious.”

“Yeah, and we all know you sucked at Potions in school.” Jacob teased.

“And who’s the one that made me ink them with a tree that changes according to the seasons, and dropped out of magiflora biology the very next semester?”

“Hey, you clearly sucked at charging my tattoo!”

“No, I threw luck into the sigil! You just decided that growing ivy all year long wasn’t for you! Pan even told you that you had potential! Then somebody just up and swapped to cursebreaking!"

Jacob flipped him the bird, but he was chuckling, and so was Felix.

He was going to hatch a dragon egg soon, and he’d have to put it in ridiculous costumes that made it look like a dog to normal people, but that was going to be okay, too.

He was a new age wizard in a new aged world, who was going to spread as much positivity and joy as he possibly could.

And he was going to raise a dragon for his final research project.

He was going to be alright.


	4. Day 4: Coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU- "I got roped into a mall scavenger hunt by my friends and you, the barista with high cheekbones, are on the list."

“I’ve got a large macchiato for Steven!” Felix called, setting the cup down and picking up the next tab.

It was a slow day at the coffee shop, honestly. It was a Tuesday, and those were slow by default. They were a little short staffed, because Penny had to take a sick day, but they were still able to get along fine, he and Angelica.

He was even able to escape to the back room and take a quick break when there was nobody else who wanted coffee.

He was swiping through tinder when Angelica popped her head through the door.

“I’m gonna need you up front for a moment.” She said. Felix got up and followed her through the door.

There was a teenager standing in front of him.

“There’s no easy way to explain this.” She started.

“What can I make for you?” Felix asked flatly.

“What? Oh! No, I’ll order after. I have to just explain this first.”

Felix put the marker back in his pocket. “Okay, what’s the story?”

The girl sighed. “I’m Rowan, and my stupid friends roped me into a mall scavenger hunt, and we all made lists for each other, and you’re on my list. And I need to take a picture with you, or it doesn’t count as me having found you.”

Felix nodded. “And what do you mean, I was on the list?”

Rowan held out the list for him to look at. It was written on lined paper, clearly torn out of a notebook used for schoolwork. “You’re right there. Barista at the Beany Brew with high cheekbones and gelled hair. Directly after that is an order for a drink here.”

Angelica slapped him on the back. “When I heard high cheekbones, I figured whoever made this list was talking about you. Good thing it was Penny who took the sick day.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but gave the list back to Rowan.

“Just take the picture, and then we can forget this ever happened.”

Rowan did, thanking him profusely.

“I honestly don’t know why Talbott set me up to this! We had rules! We told him that actual people weren’t allowed to be on the list, in case they weren’t working, or had a thing with pictures!”

Felix shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. Can I make you your coffee, now?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry to keep taking up your time! I need-” She squinted at the list. “Um, a medium dark roast coffee with two espresso shots, four packets of sugar, and a splash of milk, and could you please blend a chocolate chip cookie into it, too? And write a bad pun about coffee on the side of the cup?”

Angelica snorted.

“I know it’s a tough order, but please? Winner of our little game gets bragging rights and a gift card to the bookstore, and I’ll split it with you if I win?”

Felix shook his head. “You mean when you win. Take a video, so that everything in this order is captured, okay?”

Rowan brightened. “Yes! Of course! Thank you so much!”

He ended up writing “Have a brew-tiful day!” on the side of the cup, and after blending up the cookie and adding it to her drink, he set it down on the counter.

She tipped him generously as she left, and quickly ran with the drink out of the store.

“She still had quite a bit of her list left.” Angelica stated. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up for that gift card.”

“I know, but I’m trying to be kinder. It’s the least I can do, especially for some teen.”

“That’s nice, but it’s not going to stop me from hacking into your tinder to see who you’ve been swiping on.” She said, reaching into his pocket and fishing out his phone. Without much effort, she had guessed Felix’s password and was swiping for Felix on the app.

“Angelica!” He complained, trying to snatch his phone back.

“I majored in comp sci, idiot! Your puny password lock does nothing, especially because you're too lazy to change it!” She cackled, as she played a game of keep-away with her friend and coworker.

Rowan did not win the scavenger hunt, but she did return with a gift card regardless.

“I just feel terrible for inconveniencing you, when you were on your break, and I just want to make it up to you.”

Felix shook his head. “You take the card, and you get yourself some nice books. Spend some time here, study, maybe. I get that you’re the type that likes reading?”

Rowan grinned, and Felix grinned back.

He was good at being kind.


	5. Day 5: Fake dating AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my magnum opus, the 23 page fake dating AU that nobody but me asked for, so I wrote it. We've got late-night secret quidditch matches, everyone in Slytherin just having a good time, all of the prefects interacting with each other, fake dating, bed sharing, Jaws, sweater sharing, kiss cams, that grab and spin move from "The Greatest Showman", and most importantly, PINING LIKE A DAMN TREE.
> 
> Recommended listening: the Love, Simon soundtrack, and "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman.

Felix scowled at the table in the Head’s office.

“I hope all of Dumbledore’s socks are all mismatched for the rest of the year.” He grumbled. “I hope he can never match up the buttons on his robes properly on his first try.”

“It’s not terrible, Felix!”

“Yeah, it is pretty terrible, Angelica!” Felix said, in a sing-song voice. “Think about it! The old man tells us that he wants more house-unity in light of the whole cursed vault issue, and then what, he peaces the fuck out by dismissing us, and leaves all the heavy lifting to the prefects? That’s not cool!”

“I know, Felix, but we kind of signed up for this when we became prefects, didn’t we?” Jane asked, from her place with Chester on the couch. “We agreed to take on the extra responsibility, and help around more. Can’t say that this technically wasn’t in the deal.”

“He’s an idiot for making a deal with a bunch of teenagers! I’m not seventeen yet, none of the agreements were legally binding for me!”

Chester snorted. “Sure. Just tell Dumbledore off for making agreements with minors, I’m sure that would help you get out of this planning session.” He flicked his wand lazily, conjuring and banishing quills and parchment. “Until you can find him, can you please help us plan?”

Felix groaned, tossing his sleeve over his eyes. “I’m afraid the stress is becoming too much for me. I might just perish.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Felix, you’re a great friend, but we’re trying to help you solve this problem, too. You know how some kids view the whole vault issue.”

“Look, just because Jacob and his sibling were both in my house doesn’t mean I have to take personal responsibility for everything.”

“You don’t.” Chester said. “But, Dumbledore is getting us to do this so that Slytherin isn’t isolated because of the vault.”

“Yeah, because the cursed vaults being opened just screams Slytherin, doesn’t it?” Felix snapped, crossing his arms. “It just sounds like something an extremely powerful dark wizard would make and hide in a school that’s supposed to be safe for all of us, right? It’s never about the other houses and it never will be, will it? It’s always gotta fall back on my house, because we’re evil and hiss hiss bitch, I’m a snake and I’ll bite you when your back is turned because that’s all I ever do, isn’t that right?”

The other three prefects stared at him. Nobody said a word.

Felix uncrossed his arms. “Sorry. I lost my temper. You didn’t need to hear that. I’m just frustrated.”

“You’re not the only one with a family with a dark past, Felix.” Angelica said, settling her arm over his shoulders. “You know how my parents still won’t talk to my uncle’s side of the family. Just because we’re ashamed doesn’t mean we can’t do better.”

Felix scoffed. “Easy for you to say, Angie. You only have your uncle’s side of the family. I’m expected to join the cause to resurrect You-Know-Who the moment I graduate.”

“I’m sure there’s a job in the ministry for you somewhere, that will get you far from your family’s clutches.”

“Yeah, because Wizarding England will give me a job because of good old nepotism. We all know who I’d owe my nice job to, who I’d be expected to join if all of the crazy plots actually work.”

“I never said that this ministry was in England.” Angelica clarified.

“Can we get to work now?” Chester asked. “I’ve got early morning quidditch practice tomorrow. Wood will work me to the bone, even if I’m exhausted.”

Felix sighed, but grabbed a quill. “Alright, what ideas have we got?”

“A ball!” Jane giggled. Felix raised his eyebrow at her.

“Got someone special in mind, Jane?”

Jane levelled a glare at Felix. “No, I was merely asking for Tonks. She keeps trying to convince me that a ball is a good idea. I get the impression that she’s asking in order to better plan some pranks. I don’t trust her and Karasu as far as I can throw them.”

“What else brings houses together?” Felix asked. “Other than pranks?”

“Quidditch?” Chester suggested.

“How?” Angelica asked. “Quidditch always gets so personal! I have no idea how you plan to promote house cooperativity when we always get so divided over quidditch.”

“Simple.” Chester said. “We make teams by drawing them randomly. The students can’t cooperate in the match if they can’t get along with each other.”

Felix chuckles. “That’s a bit too simple, isn’t it? Besides, that means we’d have to clear it with Hooch, and we all know how she gets when you think of breaking her rules.” Still, he had to admit that it did get his interest.

“What do you suggest then, Cheekbones?”

Felix snorted at the nickname. “I agree with quidditch, but I suggest we add a layer of complexity to it.”

“Please, do elaborate. How can we improve quidditch?” Jane asked. “I don’t play, and I don’t particularly care for it. How are we, a bunch of students, to improve the only sport that wizards seem to like playing?”

Felix smiled. “There’s a secret exit to the back of the castle through the Slytherin common room. We can leave through that exit and head to the pitch whenever we want. Let’s play quidditch at night, right under the professors’ noses.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin prefect. “Are you suggesting that we escape to the quidditch pitch through the black lake that your common room window opens up to? I don't quite fancy a dip with the giant squid, especially late at night.”

Felix shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m talking about a series of saferooms that Slytherin himself constructed. He was a little bit paranoid about muggles finding out and torching Hogwarts, so he built an escape route into his common room. Of course, we could just use the front entrance, but I figure getting everyone out from our common room should be easier than sneaking past Filch.”

“Where exactly does this secret exit lead to?” Chester asked.

“A corner on the side of the black lake. Real close to the quidditch pitch, about a five minute walk. Faster if we go by broom.” Felix insisted. “We can all come back through this way, too.”

Jane nodded. “I can get the house elves to have snacks ready for us when we get back, if we wanted to. I imagine we’ll just be sleeping over in the Slytherin common room, then, to avoid Filch?”

Felix nodded. “It’s not exactly warm or cozy, but we can try our best to make it happen.”

“You?” Chester snorts. “You and what army?”

“My army of dedicated students.” Felix insists. “If they want to play, or if they even want to witness this late night fun match, they’ll have to join me in making our common room as comfortable and sleepover-ready as possible.”

“And Snape?” Angelica asked. “Won’t he find out?”

“That’s the best part.” Felix said. “Snape hates children. He goes to his office after class, and then straight to his own quarters. He only checks in on us if we get him, and we know better than to rouse a grouchy Snape. He doesn’t even have to know. I get the feeling that the other professors like to check in on their common rooms occasionally, but Snape won’t enter of his own free will.”

“We can even play in our PJ’s, if we want.” Angelica says. “I doubt it’ll be about winning than it is about having fun. And it’s still quite warm, so we won’t have to worry about catching colds.”

“Brilliant!” Chester said. “I’m excited now. So, Slytherin can host this first night, and we just have to make sure that no teacher finds out, and that no kids get the bright idea to roughhouse. Sounds simple enough.”

“Can we get Hagrid to be our referee?” Felix asked. “Do we even need a referee?”

“Nah. Hagrid can watch, if he wants to, but I doubt we’ll care enough about winning late on a Friday night. At least, not enough to fight over quidditch.” Angelica said.  
“So, if I’m getting this plan right,” Jane said, “We’re going to be playing late-night quidditch, leaving through the Slytherin common room and coming back to a sleepover there, with food and such? And only students that are good and don’t escalate tension get to participate?”

Angelica nods. “Sounds like a good plan. How do we know the ones that don’t participate won’t rat us out?”

“Threaten them with house points?” Jane suggested.  
Felix grunted in agreement. “Sounds like all we’ve got at the moment. If this works out, we can consider other houses hosting this secret nighttime quidditch match. For now, I say we try hosting it in our house at first. Mostly because of the cursed vault thing, and also because it’ll be easy to sneak away.”

The prefects nod.

“How do we announce this to our houses?” Angelica asks.

“Same way we announce the weather.” Chester said. “If anyone has problems, they can't play. Simple as that.”

Felix raises his hand. “Can we also have some beginner matches? We can end with one big game with twice the usual amount of players on each team, with all of our actual quidditch teams shuffled randomly, but can we host a few pre-games with people who just like playing quidditch for fun? First years, kids who want to try out for quidditch later, people who just want to play without any pressure?”

Chester beams. “I like that idea. Ravenclaw will provide the quidditch gear, the only thing we need is for the players to bring their brooms.”

“What if, instead of bludgers, we used pillows?” Angelica suggested. The rest of the group stares at her blankly. “Think about it. If you want us to play in pyjamas, without any proper gear, there’s no way I’m letting a full speed bludger hit my first years. We throw softer balls, or pillows.”

“An airborne pillow fight does sound fun.” Chester agrees. “What if we transfigured the bludgers softer?”

“Don’t bludgers have counterspells for that?” Jane asked.

Felix shook his head. “Hooch has a few for tryouts. If we can get the key to the supply cabinet from her, then we’ll be fine. We won’t even need to bring brooms, if we use the Cleansweeps that she has in the closet. Those things fly slower, but we’re probably not looking for a high speed chase anyways, this late at night.”

Chester nods. “I’ll get Wood to grab her key.”

“We’re all in, then?” Angelica asks, sticking her hand in between all of them. The prefects take turns placing their hands on top of hers. They pump it once, twice, and then release, hands moving in arcs.

“Perfect prefects!” They chant as they let go.

“We’ll plan more later.” Chester says. “I’ve really got to go to bed. Early morning practice waits for no one.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “I thought the early bird got the worm?”

Chester shakes his head. “Watch it with that sass, Felix. Maybe this early bird will catch himself a snake instead.”

Felix chuckles and walks Chester back to Ravenclaw tower, their arms slung around each other, chatting excitedly over their plans. Jane and Angelica share a glance before heading back to their own dorms.

Announcing his idea to the common room the next morning is difficult.

“Why do we have to play the hosts?” Ismelda groans, at the same time Merula announces she’d rather take up residence with the Giant Squid than with a few Gryffindors.

“Why can't we just fight them?” Barnaby interjects with a yawn. “I mean, if they already think we’re the bad guys, why bother changing our image?”

“Yeah!” Exclaims Rowan, much to Felix’s surprise. “Why can't we fight them? I know who my friends are, I don’t have to care about anyone else, especially if they think I’m an evil Slytherin just for exploring a vault or two!”

“Felix, can we see eye-to-eye for a moment?” Liz asks. Felix nods. Liz steeples her fingers. “Look. If you want us to host Gryffindor, I’m cool with it. Heck, I’ll even conjure up the blankets. However, I'm petitioning for a pet. I’ll share the common room if I get to keep a bowtruckle. Those are my terms, plain and simple. Agree to them or I won’t agree to yours.”

Felix rolls his eyes as Barnaby nods in agreement.

Jacob’s sibling doesn’t have much of a reaction. In fact, they just look at him and ask a quick “Why?”

“Because Dumbledore suggested we boost inter-house cooperation, and everybody loves a good quidditch match.” He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Merula levelled a glare at him. “Inter-house cooperation? Why not just make it official with Davies?”

Felix faked a cough. “Excuse me, Snyde?”

“You heard me, Rosier. You want inter-house cooperation, you and Davies get caught in a broom closet together. Everyone knows you’re dating, anyways, neither of you are that sly. I’m not going to be friendly with Copper and Winger just to sneak out late at night.”

Felix pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m not- what even gave you that idea?”

“Don’t even try to deny it. You’re always-”

“Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. How do I make this clear to all of you? We are doing this, or I am going to personally dock fifty points from this house.”

An audible gasp ripples through the common room.

“You did not hear that wrong.” Felix says. “You will cooperate, or our house will suffer, and become even more isolated from the rest of the school. We either agree to this as an entire house, or starting from tomorrow, I will start taking those shiny emeralds out of the hourglass, by the handful if I have to. Do not test my patience.”

Murmurs of “Fucking Slytherin move” and “Has Felix gone mad to the point he’d sabotage his own house?” are heard from where he stands.

“Are we all agreed, here?” He asks, eyes scanning, half-daring anyone to disagree.

Everyone in the room conveniently avoids eye contact with him. He takes it as a sign of agreement.

“If there are no more concerns to address, we're gonna play some quidditch.” He _accio_ s his checklist and a quill. “Let's get on with it. It’s Saturday. We have until next Friday. Start by getting the common room cozy. Third years and above, I want you all to practice your heating charms, and I expect a calming draught from everyone taking NEWT level potions, in case we have some fitful sleepers. No funny business with these potions, I’m trusting you, and if something goes awry, I will know about it and there will be consequences. First and second years, I want you to practice cushioning charms, and your _lumos_ and _nox_ ’s. I also want you all to brew sleeping draughts. I want at least two from each of you, brewed to perfection. Do not disappoint me.”

“Why do we have to host this first one?”

“Because I think it will be fun, and we’ll get to use the secret exit.” Felix says, glaring at the sixth year who dared ask. “Seventh years! I want a bottle of Skele-gro and wideye potion each. I want a few well aimed _orchideous_ es, too! No nonsense conjuring dead flowers, I want this place looking like a fun spot for a sleepover! Everyone, practice your duplicating charms and pillow transfigurations!”

“If we're trying for the friendly Slytherin approach to better our image, won’t the grindylows and the Giant Squid that quite literally swim outside of our common room kill the mood?” Rowan asked, raising their hand.

“The Giant Squid will improve the mood!” Liz insisted, glaring at Rowan. “Anyone who thinks the squid is scary is wrong!”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Tuttle, if anyone complains about the Giant Squid, or disses your precious animals, they can try to sneak back to their own common room, and you can make the call to send them there. That reminds me, If any of you get into a fight with anyone from a different house, even over the status of the squid, know you will be barred from participating in the night’s festivities, and I will take away twenty house points for each incident. The professors must not know that this is happening. If even one of them finds out about it, I will take 100 points from the individual that spills.”

“Are you sure this isn’t just for you to get closer to Chester?” Liz asks, hand raised. “You seem really focused on getting us to do it. Was this his idea?”

“Quidditch was, the sleepovers were mine.” He says.

“The sleepover, huh?” Merula asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Felix resists slapping his palm against his face. He’d walked right into that one.

Jacob’s sibling raises their hand. “If you wanted us to be nicer, you could have just said you’re dating Chester and you want us to be nice to the Ravenclaws. I don’t know why you’re dragging the other houses into it. You were the one who told me to knock that Gryffindor into the well last year.”

“Chester is not my boyfriend, so, no, that’s not why the prefects all planned this event.” Felix says, curtly.

“If you’re not dating right now, is this an elaborate plot for you to get close enough to ask him to be your boyfriend?” Barnaby asked. “Are Angelica and Jane in on that plan? Are they helping you out? Do we have to help you out?”

Tuttle puts an arm on Lee’s shoulder. “Barnaby, dear, the sleepover preparations are how we’re helping Felix out.”

“Oh, right. Forgot.”

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“If none of you pry about my friendship with Davies in any way, shape or form, _and_ we manage to get all of this done and ready without incident, I’ll sweeten the pot and give us fifty points.” He promises.

The Slytherin common room is abuzz with activity after that. Felix oversees, answers non-invasive questions, and then heads out and up to breakfast.

Chester is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, but Felix feels like joining him today.

“How was practice?” He asks, reaching for toast. Chester yawns before slumping onto Felix’s shoulder.

“It happened.” He mumbles. “Can’t believe Wood’s only in fifth year, but they’re driving us this hard.”

Felix chuckles and rubs Chester’s back and shoulders in at attempt to relax him. It works. He shifts against Felix and snuggles closer with a content sound.

“That sure is a better sensation to wake up to.”

“What, you mean to tell me it beats out Wood rushing into your room and tearing the covers off?”

Chester bites back a laugh.

“Did you tell your house about the plan?” Felix asks, instead.

“I did. They had their reservations at first, but now it seems like they’re all in support.”

“Excellent.”

“How'd it go with the Slytherins?” Chester asks. “Murk give you trouble?”

Felix shakes his head. “It went fine after I threatened to dock house points.”

Chester’s eyes widen. “Threatening house points to get what you want? So soon after our first conversation about it? How utterly Slytherin of you.”

Felix hums in response.

“I mean, when you put it like that, it makes me sound boring, with no defining personality traits.”

Chester leans against Felix, the smell of pancakes and fresh laundry travelling. “You could never bore me.” He challenges.

A pair of Hufflepuffs walked by, passing a glance at the two boys before rushing to their own table, chattering excitedly. Felix snorted, remembering how he had almost been interrogated in his own common room.

“What’s so funny?” Chester asked.

“Some of the kids suggested that I only wanted everyone to get along so that you would go out with me.”

“We aren't going out.” Chester said, confused.

“That’s what I told them, but-”

“They thought we were promoting cooperation for selfish motivations?” Chester asked. Felix sighed and nodded.

“Merula?”

“Merula. On my case again.”

“Yikes.”

Felix shook his head. “Trust me, I wish Merula was more pleasant to deal with, but I doubt even quidditch and us claiming to go out would help it. I had to resort to house points. She hates losing more than I do. It was the only way I could think of to buy her silence and cooperation.”

“I get that. Being Prefect is hard.”

“Sometimes I wish I could just shut her up, you know? Stun her for long enough that she would run like a headless chicken before she caught on.”

His friend grins. “A prank, huh? I like that idea.”

“A shame my entire house is convinced we have some illicit affair going on, when we’re really just best mates.” Felix sighs, taking a swig of Chester’s pumpkin juice.

Chester shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I also have a problem with people thinking we’re going out.”

Felix tipped his head down to look at the boy leaning against his shoulder. “Oh? And what’s that issue?”

“Kissing you.”

“Excuse you?” Felix coughed. “I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent kisser.”

Chester giggled. “Did you charm your pillow to say that? ‘Fess up, Felix. I know you never went on another date past the one you went on in fifth.”

“I would be a phenomenal kisser, for your information. Supposed date or no.” Felix said.

“Prove it.” Chester dares, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, prove it? I don’t have to prove it.” Felix says, crossing his arms resolutely. “I have quidditch plans to make.”

“Go to Hogsmeade with me today.” Chester says. “Let’s pretend to go on a date, just to really mess with your fellow Slytherins. We don’t have to do anything, we can just draw some detailed plans and call it a day.”

Felix hesitates. “While I’d love to see my housemates stunned to silence, I’d hate to see their reactions once they realized I was doing this to confuse them.”

Chester pouts and shifts closer to Felix. “Please? I’d be a great fake boyfriend, and an even better fake date?”

When Felix doesn’t agree, Chester pouts more, and moves even closer, crossing one of his legs over Felix’s knee under the table. Felix groans before nodding.

“Fine. Let’s talk quidditch at Rosmerta’s.” He agrees.

The boys sit in a corner of the Three Broomsticks, poring over the logistics written on a piece of parchment.

“Should we draw team names now?”

“No. We should wait until we’re all assembled that night. No point planning that far ahead yet, if someone gets into a fight.”

Felix nods, and takes another swig of butterbeer.

“No matter what anyone else says about our friendship,” he starts, “I’m really, really grateful for what we have.”

Chester smiles, warm and welcoming, and he grabs Felix’s hand confidently. “I’m grateful, too.”

Barnaby Lee, deep in discussion with Liz Tuttle, does not notice his prefect sharing a quiet moment with Davies.

Liz Tuttle does. She smacks Rowan on the back of the head to get their attention, and gestures as discreetly as she can at the two prefects.

When Felix returns to the common room, it’s full, but quiet. All action had stopped once he had come in.

Liz passes by him and slaps him on the back. “Nice going, Casanova.” She says.

Felix looks down at her head. “Wha-”

Rowan rushes up to hug him. “We’re so happy for you and Chester!” They cheer.

“Who said I-”

“Tuttle snitched on your date.” Ismelda said. “Guess we actually have to care about appearances now, huh? At least, until you chew him out and break his heart?”

Felix is about to protest, until he sees Ismelda and Merula are drawing a floorplan of sleeping spots on a chalkboard. They’ve even made arrangements for some people to sleep in specific dorms, should space run out in their common room. It's surprisingly detailed, with no sworn enemies being forced to share a room, kids who snore placed away from guests who are light sleepers, it’s all very well thought out.

“You’re doing all of this… for-”

“So that you won’t scare Chester off before you get what you want from him.” Merula says, wrinkling her nose. “Don’t make it personal. It’s just one quidditch match and sleepover. I can keep from hexing someone for a week, I’m not a monster.”

Felix shakes his head and helps with planning. He answers some questions about the quidditch match. He goes to bed blown away by the fact that not one student has asked him a personal question about Chester.

“They must really care about those house points.” He thinks to himself, chuckling as he falls asleep.

* * *

 

At the prefect meeting on Monday, the four go over their plans.

“You'll lead the way out.” Angelica says, eating granola on the bean bag couch. “You're sure you know the way? Have you done this before?”

Felix nods, sinking further into Chester’s side and the couch as he leans back to stretch. “Please, Ange. Every Slytherin knows about the escape route. How do you think Jacob did all that sneaking?”

“I always wondered.” Jane adds.

“So, we all neglected a pretty important thing.” Chester says, one arm cradling Felix, the other hand twirling a quill. “How do we all sneak off to the dungeons that late at night?”

The prefects pause.

“Shit. We didn't think of that.” Said Jane.

“I thought we would just all be working on homework?” Angelica suggests. “Slowly, we trickle down to the dungeons?”

“That's a half decent cover, but why would everyone be going in to our dorms?” Felix asks.

“Dumbledore!” Jane exclaims, like she’s had an epiphany.

“What? No, Jane! We can't tell him!” Angelica says.

“No, we do tell him.” Jane insists. “He expects a report from us. We report that we will hold a large inter house study session and the first will be hosted by the Slytherins, so we can all just head there between dinner and bed. Not all at once, but as long as we end up there before bedtime, it’ll be fine.”

“The professors usually don't check in on us, so we’ll just make sure Tonks and Karasu keep pulling the usual amount of pranks so they don't feel like there’s something else going on.” Chester adds.

“Ok. So you'll just come in through the front door?” Felix asks.

“No, we’re going to apparate in.” Jane says, staring blankly at Felix. “Of course we’re using the front door, it’s the only door we know! What's the password, Felix?”

“Murtlap essence. Snape usually sets it to a potion ingredient. Are we done here?”

“Not quite.” Angelica says, glancing between the two boys sharing a couch. “I had a question in regards to you two.”

“You heard about the fake date, didn't you?” Chester deadpans.

“Fake? We were about to congratulate you!” Jane says, shocked. “What happened?”

“Chester told me I would be a lousy date, and he challenged me to prove him wrong.” Felix said, simply. “By the time I got back to my common room, it seemed like the whole school was in on it.”

“Not that I have any issues.” Chester added. “In fact, Merula even smiled at me today! At least, I think it was a smile. Might have been a grimace. I can never tell with her.”

Felix nodded. “The longer we keep this up, the better chance this secret quidditch night will work out. The Slytherins were surprisingly helpful and supportive of my plans once they heard about this. They think I only want this so that I can get closer to Chester. I see no problems with leading them on this wild goose chase.”

“And I have no qualms with that, if it means we get the house unity that Dumbledore wants from us.” Chester added.

“And you’re letting them believe all of that?” Jane asked. “Damn. Slytherins are hopeless romantics, aren’t they? What is this? Sixteen Candles?”

Felix shook his head. “It’s working, isn’t it? I’m even getting them to work on heating charms and sleeping draughts. This is improving their spellwork by leaps and bounds.”

“You’re lying to them.” Jane says. “You realize you’ll have to keep up this act until we’re sure that midnight quidditch can last, even without you two pretending to go out. It’s kind of a commitment.”

“So’s dating, isn’t it?” Chester asks, grabbing at Felix’s hand. “All we have to do is commit to pretending to be in love for a few weeks until we’re sure this project will stay on.”

“If Chester’s fine with it, I can keep this up for as long as we need.” Felix says, squeezing Chester’s hand in return.

“We think it’s quite funny anyways.” Chester says. “I’m going to try and get Ismelda to say please and thank you next.”

Jane is quiet.

“I'm planning a surprise with my house.” Angelica announces. “My American cousins told me about something they tried, and I think I can pull it off with enough help from my house.”

The other prefects nod.

“Well,” Felix says, getting up. “I’ve got to map out the tunnel and make sure I keep track of the trick rooms. Are we done here?”

“Yeah.” Chester agrees. He sticks his hand out and the team does their familiar pump and cheer.

Chester walks Felix back to the Slytherin common room, elbows linked.

“I’m gonna miss this.” He says.

“What do you mean?” Felix asks.

“Our little chant, the office’s bean bag chair, the trick stairs, everything.” Chester sighs. “I guess I’m just not ready to leave Hogwarts.”

Felix nods. “We’ve still got an entire year. We’ll be fine.”

They’re almost at the common room when Chester grabs Felix’s arm and twirls him down a different hallway, pinning him against the wall.

Felix blows a puff of air at Chester’s fringe, which is very close to his face. “Chester. This is not the way to my common room.”

“I know.” Chester says. “But I need to talk to you.”

“We couldn’t talk in front of my door? Or in the office?”

He shakes his head. “Nope. This is between you and me only.”

“And what’s so important?” Felix asks.

“Fake dating plan.” He says. “Boundaries, you know? What’s okay, what isn’t, what should and shouldn’t we be doing?”

Felix shakes his head. “I don’t think we have to do much, the entire school already knows by now, right?”

“C’mon, Felix.” Chester says. “Plan with me. I know you love a good plan. I’ll start. We should sit next to each other in the great hall. And call each other pet names.”

“We usually do that.” Felix reminds him.

“Yeah, so we shouldn’t stop doing that. But instead of just nicknames, we should sprinkle in a few _darlings_ and _babes._ ”

Felix nods. “Agreed. My point: let’s walk together between classes.”

Chester nods. “Sure, sure. And?”

“And… I’ll come watch your team practice quidditch?”

Chester pokes his cheek. “Nice try. You’re not gonna be watching the Ravenclaw approach to quidditch victory. We’ve gotta keep our secrets.”

Felix sighs. “Fine. Your next practice is tomorrow afternoon, right?” Chester nods.

“Tomorrow and Thursday. Both afternoons, thank Merlin.”

“I’ll come get you and we can walk to supper together. No spying on team strategies.”

“Works for me.”

“Should we be kissing?” Felix asks, rather suddenly.

Chester cocks his head. “I don’t know, should we be kissing?”

Felix laughs. “Down, Davies. I didn’t mean right now, I meant in the great hall and stuff. Is holding hands good enough evidence?”

Chester shrugs. “I mean, we can hold hands for now, and maybe cheek pecks? I doubt the school expects us to be found in a broom cupboard or an empty classroom just a few days after the news has broken, right?”

Felix nods. “I have one more question, though.” He motions between the two of them. “This is… no strings, right?”

Chester shakes his head. “No strings. Just two prefects trying to get their kids to play nicely with each other.”

Felix agrees. Chester walks him to the door.

“Well, thanks for the walk. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Felix asks.

Chester opens his arms for a hug. Felix obliges, letting laundry and pine soap wash over him.

“See you tomorrow.” Chester agrees.

* * *

 

Liz almost hexes a second year Ravenclaw for complaining about the giant squid on Tuesday, but she set her wand aside for some deep breathing exercises, instead. When Felix asks her about it, she grins.

“I was about to knock them off their feet, but then I thought of you, and how you would have to deal with Chester being angry for a few days, so I decided against it.” She hugs Felix. “You look happier these days. Who am I to take the happiness away with a stupid mistake on my part?”

It’s heartwarming, in a sense.

Aside from that, the next few days go surprisingly smoothly. They’ve managed to keep it all secretive, and tomorrow night will be Friday.

Today, Felix finds Chester on the pitch. As planned, they’re going to head to the great hall to eat dinner together.

Chester, on his broom, sees Felix approach and waves, and he must have called something out to the other players, because they’ve already landed and are taking their equipment off before he’s set foot on the quidditch pitch proper.

“You’re still in your gear!” Felix says to Chester. “What about our dinner plans?”

He can’t bring himself to be annoyed at Chester, especially not when he’s looking so fetching in his quidditch gear.

Chester shrugs. “I thought about it, but then I was hoping you’d want to fly with me for a bit before going back to the castle.”

Felix huffs in irritation, but there’s no malice behind it.

“Come on.” Chester wheedles. “You’ve already come all this way. Just a short fly? Then we can head to the showers?”

Felix chooses to ignore how Chester used ‘we’.

“I’m not getting into the showers with the likes of you.” He says, mindful of the curious audience lingering by the doors to the changerooms. Chester tracks his line of sight and waves off his team.

“GO SHOWER, YOU LITTLE STINKERS! PREFECT’S ORDERS!” He calls.

“I’M CAPTAIN, I DO WHAT I WANT, DAVIES!” Brunhilde Wood shouts back. “AND THE CAPTAIN ORDERS YOU GET OFF THE PITCH AND COME TO DINNER! I’M STARVED!”

Chester shakes his head. “COME ON, GIVE ME SOME SPACE, BRUNHILDE! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?” She replies. “I DON’T THINK SO! YOU TWO WILL DESECRATE THE QUIDDITCH PITCH! THIS IS SACRED GROUND YOU’RE STANDING ON!”

Chester loops an arm around Felix, pulling him snug against the other boy’s frame. “WELL, WE WEREN’T ORIGINALLY PLANNING TO DO THAT, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT? SURE! WHY NOT?”

With that, wonderful, impulsive Chester grabs the front of Felix’s robes and twirls him around, so that Felix is blocking the two of them off. Their noses are touching. Chester’s hands snake around his back, rubbing it before settling at his neck. Chester tilts his head left and right a few times while his hands wander, giving the impression to any onlooker that he was passionately trying to kiss his fake boyfriend.

His fake boyfriend who was standing stock still, hands hanging limply at his own sides.

Chester glares at him. “Pretend like you’re into this.” He orders, before grabbing Felix’s head with both hands and wrestling both of them onto the grass, blocking the impact with his elbow. Chester lands straddled on top of him, staring into his eyes, Felix’s hands on his legs.

It is at this moment, with his back pressed into the grass of the pitch, and with his best friend staring down at him, gently caressing his face, something unreadable in his eyes, that Felix realizes the trouble he’s in.

He’s _very_ into this.

It's not for fun, anymore.

At least, not for him.

Oh no.

“FOR MERLIN’S SAKE!” Brunhilde screeches as she approaches. “YOU TWO CAN DEFILE ANY OTHER PLACE IN ALL OF HOGWARTS, FOR ALL I CARE, BUT NOT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!”

Chester snaps out of stroking Felix’s face and scrambles off of him before the captain gets there. Felix sits up slowly, trying to catch his breath after his revelation.

Brunhilde tweaks Chester’s ear. “Davies, Davies, Davies. You are impossible.”

“Ah, come on, you don’t want to get me angry, right, Brunhilde?” Chester asks, cheekily. “After all, if you annoy me today, it means no midnight quidditch tomorrow....” He trails off, looking expectantly at her.

Wood releases his ear and calls to those still assembled to hit the showers as she stalks back.

Chester looks at Felix and cracks a smile.

Felix can’t help it. He breaks out into loud laughter. Chester joins him.

“Think we fooled them?” Chester asks. Felix can’t look away from Chester. Windswept fringe, bright eyes that he could get lost in, Chester.

“Yeah, for sure.” He nods. “Didn’t you want to try something?” He reminds him.

Chester hums. “So, I saw this trick at a muggle circus last summer and it got me thinking if I could do it on a broomstick.”

“And you felt the need to wait for me because?” Felix asks.

“Because it needs two people.” Chester replied simply.

“What do you mean?” Felix says, looking up at the sky. “What are you planning?”

Chester grins and gets up. Felix follows suit.

“I want you to get on a broom, too.” Chester says. “We’re going to fly at each other like the old knights used to when they jousted. But, we’re going to slow down slightly when we get close, we’ll catch each other with our arms, and hopefully, spin in a circle.”

Felix imagines it in his head. “You realize if we get this wrong...” He smacks his hands together, making a loud clapping noise. “That’s going to happen, but with our bodies? We’re going to crash, and it’s going to hurt.”

Chester nods. “But I imagine you’re halfway decent on a broom, so I’ll be able to recover for both of us if things go wrong.” He teases.

Felix scoffs. “Get me a broom.”

It takes a few times. Sometimes they miss, sometimes only their fingers brush, and sometimes they go too fast, and end up unable to grab at each other. More than one time, they end up smacking into each other, bodies knocking against their brooms at the sudden impact.

Finally, finally, they manage it. They’ve slowed down enough that they catch each other, and they each pull the other closer while they spin. Felix lets out a triumphant whoop, while Chester laughs, a sound like music to his ears.

Slowly, the broomsticks come down, and they land on the grass of the pitch.

“Was it all you ever imagined?” Felix asked. “Is that like how the muggles did it?”

Chester nods, excitedly. “It’s not a quidditch formation, but wasn’t that brilliant?”

Felix doesn’t realize he’s been staring at Chester until the boy in question waves a hand in front of his face.

“You look dazzled, Felix. Did we spin too fast?”

“No, no it was fun.” He insists. “Let’s go back to the castle.”

Chester nods, and heads towards the changerooms. Felix looks at “DAVIES 02” printed across his shoulders and upper back and has to bite down a sigh.

He’s in trouble.

* * *

 

“For the last time, I’m not dating Chester!” He announces on Friday morning, when Angelica intercepts him at the door of the great hall.

Angelica snorted. “You could have fooled me. There’s nothing wrong with guys just being pals, but I’m sensing something a little more than friendship or fake emotions for a prank.”

“So, don’t let us fool you again! Know better than that, Angie! We’re conning the rest of the school, not ourselves!”

“I never said that being fooled was a bad thing, Felix.”

“But being a fool is shameful.”

“There’s the famed Rosier snark.”

“Shut up!”

“You might insist that you’re only friends, but Jane and I see something different, Felix.”

“No.”

“I’m not saying that you should go out with him only just because you’re both into men, but I am saying that you might consider it. If I remember correctly, you realized you were gay after a date back in fifth year.”

“I realized I was gay after Gilderoy Lockhart beat Nott in that duel in the courtyard, Angelica. Way back in second year?”

“Okay, but that date in fifth didn’t hurt the cause.”

“You’re right. And you know you’re right, because you’ve got that smug grin on your face.”

“So I’m right about Chester too, aren’t I?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“It is, because we’re friends.”

“Why won’t you leave this alone?”

“Why haven’t you told Chester how you feel yet? Isn’t knowing better than not knowing? Wouldn't he, a Ravenclaw, value that, while you, a Slytherin, would appreciate some honesty?”

“If Chester and I can be friends, that’s all I ask for.”

“You deserve to be happy, Felix. Not just getting what you ask for.”

“Angelica, I know he’s not into me. Just stop it, okay? I’ll be his friend for as long as he’ll have me as a friend.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Really? If I recall correctly, it was Shakespeare who said love sought is good, but given unsought is better. Don’t you think love applies to friends, or guys who we’re pretending to date?”

“Don’t ruin Shakespeare for me!” Felix all but squealed.

“I mean it!”

“And I mean it too! We’re not dating! We never will! We aren’t a thing, and we never will be!” Felix snaps.

“What a shame.” A familiar voice said, from the stairs behind Felix, who turned his head around so quickly the world spun for a moment, before settling with uncomfortable clarity, as it seemed to recently, on Chester.

“Good morning, Felix, my dear. What’s up? Dumbledore’s insistence on inter-house unity hasn’t gotten to you, yet?”

Felix shook his head. “I’m a menace. I’d be absolutely terrible to date for real.”

Chester slung an arm around his shoulders. “Now, come on. Be kinder to yourself. Just because the last person you went out with said that doesn’t mean it’s true.”

Felix buried his face in his hands.

“Can I interest you both in some breakfast?” Angelica asked.

Chester started walking, dragging Felix into the great hall with him. “That sounds lovely, Angelica. How thoughtful of you!”

* * *

 

Friday night swings along. Practically the entire student body shows up in the dungeon, and Felix leads them all out towards the pitch. The night starts with some fun matches, completely disregarding houses and instead depending on teamwork from complete strangers. It’s great. Felix beams with pride that his idea worked.

The night ends with a catastrophically large game. The teams from each house have been shuffled and reassigned, and instead of fourteen people on the pitch, there’s fourteen people on each side. Two keepers at each post make it hard for anyone to score, and more often than not, a chaser will make a pass at their teammate, only to remember too late that they’ve been split up into opposing teams. With four seekers and eight beaters, the pitch is collision prone, and chaotic.

On his own broom, Felix laughs as Weasley, Weasley, and Wood crash into each other near the goalpost that Hughes and Evans are guarding. Then, the snitch darts past his line of sight and he’s off like a rocket, trying to catch it before Weasley can untangle himself.

Williams ends up catching the snitch, but Felix has had so much fun that he’s forgotten to be upset.

Afterwards, they return to the Slytherin common room, and the sleepover begins.

Jane has managed to finagle the house elves into creating an amazing spread of food. There’s snack sized pies, popcorn, chips, crisps, pumpkin juice and even macaroni and cheese, which delights Angelica.

“So, what was your surprise?” He asks her, as she’s happily chewing on salty, cheesy pasta.

She waves her wand, and the lights dim. Another muttered spell and a white sheet has pinned itself to the glass pane that usually lets one see the lake. She enlarges it, and then calls to the assembled students. “I’ve managed to procure entertainment for the night. You’re welcome. We’re watching a film.”

Felix snickers, until Angelica taps the sheet with her wand, and on the makeshift theatre screen, Chrissie starts running for the beach.

Out of all of the films Felix had expected, Jaws was not one of them. Despite that, he has to admit that there’s something hilarious about watching a movie about a shark when the literal giant squid swims around their window occasionally. When the film has ended, and the snacks have been cleared away, his guests pile up into the bedrolls he had his house prepare, or head to the dormitories as dictated by Merula and Ismelda’s thoughtful planning.

“Felix!” Chester calls from the chalkboard. “I’m sleeping in your room!”

Felix has an entire room to himself, as prefect and one of Snape’s favourite students. He checked the list this morning, and Merula had put Chester on supervision in the main common room area. Why would he be sleeping in Felix’s room?

“Knock him dead, tiger.” Merula purrs from behind him. Felix almost launches himself into the air at the scare, but he resists and calmly turns around. Merula winks at him.

"You're like, fourteen, for Merlin's sake." He says while she snickers.

"I know, but that's not going to stop me."

“I know what I’m doing, Merula. Why did you change the plan that I approved? He’s supposed to be out here, as supervision.”

Merula chuckles. “Don’t forget that I know _who_ you’re doing, Felix, and because of that, I changed my plan. I’m a very generous, giving person. We gave the job to a different Ravenclaw prefect. Oh, right. We don’t have enough sleeping bags to spare, and I’m far too exhausted to magic another one up for you, so that means you two will have to share your bed. Felt like you wouldn’t be bothered by it anyway, because you’re going out and it was bound to happen eventually. You’re welcome. I know I’m the best, and your favourite student, there’s absolutely no need to rub it in to make the others feel bad.”

Felix feels a flush creep up his face, and he’s about to give Merula a strict talking to when Chester’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

“I grabbed a bottle of sleeping draught in case either of us needed it. Let’s go to bed.”

Felix leads Chester up the stairs, ignoring Merula’s wolf-whistle and the giggles of a few others.

“This was real fun.” Chester says, rummaging for his toothbrush.

Felix nods. “I’m glad we didn’t get caught.”

“Of course we didn’t! Hagrid would never tell on us!”

“True, but I’m also glad that I didn’t have to take away points for my kids misbehaving.”

“It’s always about the house points with you, isn’t it?” Chester asks, sticking his tongue out. Felix shoves him in response and they go to prepare for bed.

“I’m real glad today worked out, fake boyfriend.” Says Chester, through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“I am too.” Felix replies, slipping on his bright green pyjamas. “You’re a phenomenal actor.”

Chester finishes brushing his teeth, and shivers. “Is your dungeon always this cold?”

Felix shakes his head. “We even cast heating charms for today. I find it quite warm.”

Chester shivers again, skin prickling up.

Felix sighs. “If you want, you can wear my warm, fuzzy Slytherin sweater overtop of your pyjamas, Drama Queen.”

“Yes please.” Chester says shyly. Felix fetches it and then slides into bed. Chester slides in after, leaving a fair gap in the middle of the mattress.

“I’m not getting in on your personal space, right?”

Felix has to bite his tongue to keep from asking Chester to move closer. Chester respects his boundaries, and he will do the same.

“It’s fine.” He replies.

“I can’t believe you live in the lap of luxury like this.” Chester grumbles, shifting a little to lie on his side, facing Felix. “You get your own room, and your bed is huge!”

Felix extinguishes the lights, leaving the two of them in the low moonlight that the lake bends towards them. What light makes it through the water shifts across Chester’s face with a slow rhythm.

“It’s alright. Slytherin isn’t a super big house, anyways. We have the rooms to spare.”

Chester shuffles farther into the blankets, and starts to cocoon himself in them. Felix feels the shift in his own part of the sheets, the spot he had warmed up getting tugged away from him.

“Are you stealing all of the blankets?” Felix asks, quirking a brow. The shuffling stops.

“No...” Chester replies, in the tone that he uses when he’s lying. Felix gives a tug on his end of the blankets, tucking the corners under his own person.

“Oi!” his friend exclaims. “You tell me off for stealing blankets, and then you do the same?”

“No, I’m merely defending my birthright.”

“That’s nonsense! I’m cold!”

“And I like to sleep with a blanket.”

The two boys tug the sheets back and forth between them, giggling the whole time at how ridiculous they’re being.

“Blanket thief.”

“Snob.”

“Overcompensating for his cold, cold body and inability to thermoregulate.”

“Didn’t learn the value of ‘sharing is caring’.”

Eventually, they compromise. The blanket is still stretched between them, but Chester has rolled himself up like sushi and Felix has shuffled a little closer to the middle of the mattress.

It’s after he hears Chester’s breathing even out that Felix realizes they wouldn’t have had this problem with the blankets had they just moved closer and shared body heat.

“You said you had the problem with kissing me.” He mutters, gently brushing Chester’s fringe away from his eyes. “But really, I think I’d be the one with the problem.” He shuffles around, and rolls onto his side, no longer facing Chester. “My problem with kissing you is that I’m scared I wouldn’t be able to stop doing it.”

Chester’s eyes snap open, unbeknownst to the Slytherin.

* * *

 

The next morning, Felix wakes up first. He stays there, afraid to wake Chester, who’s still lying, rolled up.

“You know you can get out of bed, right?” Chester asks, startling Felix.

“How did you-”

“I’m a Ravenclaw. I’m used to waking up at the crack of dawn because of quidditch and my dorm being in one of the towers. I’m just staying wrapped up because it’s warm.”

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?” Felix offers.

Chester sits up, ruffling his hair. “Sure.” He stands up and stretches, offering Felix a glorious view of a Slytherin sweater, scrunched up at the bottom, a slight hint of midriff making it a battle to tear his eyes away.

Felix spends a long time brushing his teeth in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror, trying to make his hair lie nicely, anything to calm his nerves.

When he walks out of the bathroom, Chester has changed into a blue button down and corduroys, but it’s all layered underneath Felix’s sweater, the green making Felix’s mouth go dry.

“Wow. You wear that sweater better than I do.” He says, internally scolding himself for being so forward.

Chester beams. “Thanks! I’m still very cold, so I thought I’d leave this on.” He offers his arm. “Breakfast?”

 Felix swears he feels the gaze of everyone in Hogwarts where he’s sitting at the Slytherin table with Chester, clothed in green, a snake on his front, but he swallows down the nerves and takes a few more sips of tea.

“How did the study session go last night?” Professor Dumbledore asks, when most of the students have cleared the great hall to enjoy their Saturday.

Jane pipes up. “It was great! We did lots of reviewing! Spent all night- well, not all night, but we spent the evening in the Slytherin common room studying with each other!”

Dumbledore nods, and his eyes scan to where Felix and Chester are sitting. “Excellent.” He says, mirth twinkling in his eyes. “Good to see the different houses are bonding.”

Felix returns to his eggs, face bright red. Chester’s arm finds its way across his back, but it feels hot and branding.

“Are you even still cold?” Felix mutters.

Chester continues eating his toast. “Yes. Freezing. I must keep this sweater on at all times, or I shall be no more than an ice cube by day’s end.”

Felix groans.

“We’ve still got the prefects’ meeting after this.” Chester reminds him.

At the meeting, Chester lounges on the couch, head in Felix’s lap, still wearing his sweater combination. Angelica and Jane make desperate eye contact with Felix, who just shakes his head.

“I think Slytherin should host again next week.” Felix says.

“Why?”

“We’ve still got all of the bedrolls, and extra sleeping draughts. It’d be a lot easier for us to host again, than to have one of your houses work it.” He explains.

“But the dungeons are cold!” Angelica complains.

“Personally, I feel as though the towers get more wind.” Jane adds. “I’m cool with asking the house-elves to deliver to the Slytherin common room again.”

“We can try for more heating charms and warmer blankets by next week.” Felix says. “Maybe ask the house elves to make hot chocolate? Tea instead of pumpkin juice?”

Chester nods. “That all sounds good. I can get the key to the supply closet again.”

Angelica rolls her eyes. “What, I’m supposed to find another film?”

Jane chuckles. “Surprise us with something else! Indiana Jones, maybe?”

“That might hit a bit close, considering the cursed vaults.”

“Ghostbusters?” Chester suggests.

“We literally have ghosts in the school.”

“Right. We do.” Jane puts her head in her hands and blows her bangs out of the way. “Surprise us, then. All up to you, Ange!”

Angelica grumbles, but says she’ll ask her cousins for a new idea.

* * *

 

The boys go to Hogsmeade again on the Sunday. Felix needs new quills, and Chester is all too happy to tag along so that they can go to Honeydukes together.

“Isn’t this nice?” Chester asks, leaning his head on Felix’s shoulder.

“We’re just walking to get me some new quills and ink.”

“But we’re walking together.” Chester says, locking eyes with Felix and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Right. And we’re on a date.” Felix says. “Because the whole school is convinced we’re dating each other.”

“You’ll find I’m quite pleasant to go on a date with.” Chester says.

“Will I, really? I’m not quite convinced now.”

“Felix Rosier, you sly snake. Is this your way of having me prove myself?”

Felix pushes all thoughts of actually dating Chester to the dark recesses of his mind. “That’s exactly what this is. I took you to the three broomsticks last week, now it’s your turn.”

Chester laughs. “Didn’t realize we were keeping score.”

“We are. I intend to win.”

Chester holds out his hand. “In that case, I’ll show you a real date.”

They run down the rest of the way to Hogsmeade, ignoring the gossip and giggles of those around them.

“Puddifoot’s? Really?” Felix asks, when they stop.

“Yup!”

“Why?”

“It’s where everyone else goes on a date. We might as well, right?”

He opens the door for Felix, who slowly steps in, the smell of coffee and sweets hitting him like a sharp jolt on the Hogwarts Express.

They order, and while they wait, Felix tries not to cringe at the tacky frills and hearts that surround him. And, of course, he tries not to make eye contact with the ten other couples surrounding them at other booths and tables.

“I understand why lovesick couples come here on dates.” He mutters. Chester laughs.

“Too frilly for you?”

“Very much so. Too… couple-y, as well.”

Chester shrugs, picking up his coffee. “I thought it would be cute. After all, we are on a date.”

“The world thinks we are.” Felix grumbles, picking up his teacup.

“Have I ever mentioned how pretty your eyes are?” Chester asks, as Felix is mid-sip.

Felix ends up with a large gulp of tea, and a few subtle coughs later, he quirks a brow at Chester. “Really? You think you can just say that?”

“Really, I do. We are dating, are we not?”

“What a cheesy line.”

“We’re in the perfect establishment for this kind of stuff. I say I should seize the moment, Felix.”

Felix looks at Chester, and the words leave his lips before he can pull them back in.

“Fine. I think your hair is pretty.”

“Pretty how?”

“It’s soft, and there’s that fringe, and you always smell like fresh laundry, and a bit like trees, a forest or something. Do you realize that?”

“I didn’t think you would realize.”

“Of course I would.”

“Well, thank you for noticing.”

Felix nods and sips his tea.

“I think this is nice, you know?” Chester says, leaning back to take in the cafe in all its frilly, tacky glory.

“How so?”

“It’s the kind of place my mum would hate to find me in.”

Felix set his tea down.

“You’ve told your dad, haven’t you?”

“Oh, the wizarding half of my family knows.” Chester said. “They’re perfectly fine with it, no nonsense whatsoever. My mum knows, too, but she doesn’t like talking about it.”

“Is the whole AIDS thing still a big deal in the muggle world?”

Chester nods. “My mum hates that I’m a… a shirt lifter. She thinks I’m a freak, that I’m going to die of disease, and that she can keep introducing me to girls in an attempt to turn me back.”

“Don’t say that about yourself. It’s a disservice to who you really are.”

“It’s true, though. Every time she’s on the phone with my grandparents and they ask when I’m getting a girlfriend, she just laughs it off, or promises that it will be soon. She’s never told them about me liking pretty boys. She thinks it’s something I ought to be ashamed of, something that will ruin the family if the secret comes out.” Chester takes another swig of coffee. “I think she hasn’t told my grandparents about me liking blokes because around them, she can still pretend that I’m not gay. She’ll keep pretending up until her dying day, if she can manage not to explode under the pressure of her denial.”

  
“I’m real sorry.”

“Don’t even, you haven’t even told your folks.”

“It’s too much of a risk if I do.” Felix says, sadly. “They already expect me to join the cause and fight for You-Know-Who. They wouldn’t care that I’m gay, but they’d just set me up with a gay death eater instead. I’d rather kiss a dementor sooner than You-Know-Who’s arse.”

Chester reaches across the table and takes his hand, lacing his fingers through the gaps.

“We’ve got each other, right? I’ll fight for you if you fight for me?”

Felix tightens his grip. “That’s not even a question you have to ask.”

They make more small talk, leave, and head to Scrivenshaft’s. Felix finds an ink bottle in the deep green he likes to use. Bill Weasley sees them together and approaches.

“Hey, congrats!” He says.

“Thanks!” Chester says, holding Felix’s hand tighter. “I haven’t been this happy in quite a long time!”

“That’s great to hear! Love is great, isn’t it?”

Felix looks at Chester, and doesn’t have to try very hard to sigh at his luck. “Yeah, it’s really great.”

“Nice!” Bill says, before he looks down at Felix’s hand, holding the ink. “Hey! Let me get that for you!” He offers.

“That’s very kind, but you don’t need to-”

“Nonsense!” Bill laughs, prying the pot from Felix’s hand. “I’m real happy you two got together. So’s the rest of the school, honestly. And the whole quidditch plan? Absolutely genius! I’m so thankful that you thought it out!” He fishes out two galleons from his pocket. “I’ll get this for you. Consider it a token of my gratitude!” He insists. “Late night quidditch was really brilliant! Can’t wait to do it again!”

Chester laughs.“I’m glad to hear that you had fun. Are you healing alright, by the way? That collision looked pretty nasty.”

Bill pokes at his side. “No worries! After Angelica cast that _episkey_ , I was feeling good as new!”

Felix grins, and shares pleasant conversation with the other two boys.

They leave Scrivenshaft’s with new quills and ink, none of which was paid for by Felix.

“Can you believe Evans actually offered to buy your quills?” Chester asks.

“I tried to decline her,” Felix claims, “but it’s impossible to deny her will, right?”

Chester shakes his head. “You don’t work with her without learning her tricks. You just need to be a bit more firm about it, or she’ll keep pushing until you admit defeat.”

“Then why didn’t you come to my defense?” Felix asks. “Some boyfriend you are.”

Chester smacks the back of Felix’s head. “Never turn down when Evans offers something. It like, never happens. Besides, who am I to decline free shit?”

Felix chuckles.

They stop in the middle of Hogsmeade. Chester turns towards Felix.

“Hey, Felix?”

“Yeah?”

Chester’s hands come up to rest against his face. He leans close, closer, so that his mouth is close to Felix’s ear. Felix fails to suppress a shudder.

“Let’s go to the Three Broomsticks and see if we can get some free butterbeers.” Chester whispers, before stepping away, holding his hand out for Felix to take.

Felix looks at the boy in front of him, wishes this could be real, and takes his hand.

“That sounds fun.” He says, even though he knows it won’t be fun, not when he’s pining like this. Not when there’s only the person in front of him on his mind.

* * *

 “So,” Chester asks when they’re walking back to the castle, elbows linked, “We never got to talk about Friday.”

“What happened on Friday?” Felix asks. “Did someone give you a tough time?”

“No, it wasn’t that.” Chester runs his free hand through his hair. “I just remember you telling me that you were a menace and would make a horrible boyfriend, and I must say that I disagree.”

Felix shook his head. “I’ve got a terrible temper.”

“I’ve got patience.” Chester replies. “Anyone without patience doesn’t deserve to know you.”

Felix sighs. “I can’t imagine someone being with me and being happy.”

“Felix, you realize you have friends, right? Jane, and Angelica? We’re all here for you.”

“I know, but friendship and romance are two different things. I’d be absolutely insufferable.”

“You seem pretty tolerable as a friend.” Chester says. “I can’t imagine a romantic partner would think that differently.”

“My parents, my entire family are death eaters. It’s not safe. It’s not reasonable. We’re all such a danger to everyone that I’m better off alone.”

Chester huffs. “You don’t have to be alone. It’s not what you deserve.”

“I don’t care.” Felix said. “The farther I distance myself from others, the less I’ll end up hurting them.”

“That logic cannot possibly apply to me, your fake boyfriend.” Chester insists.

“We’ll see about that.” Felix says, a little sadly.

Chester wraps him up in a hug. It’s tight, and it’s characteristically Chester. Felix wants to let the smell of laundry and pine engulf him, but Chester pulls away all too soon to grasp his shoulders.

“Look. You’re your own person. Your parents don’t define you, and I’m going to stay by your side, no matter what.” He says, looking directly at Felix.

Felix nods, but he doesn’t make eye contact. “Thanks, Chester.” Then, to remind himself of what they are, what they can’t be, he adds. “You’re a great friend.”

* * *

 

It’s too dangerous to tell Chester how he feels.

Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins do have feelings. At least, they typically do. Murk is an exception. She only feels bloodlust. Felix needs to get her a self-help book for Christmas, or help her channel it into heavy rock music, or something.

Slytherins are sometimes quite driven by emotion. For the most part, they just don’t like to revel in those feelings. Feelings are a sign of weakness, and the average Slytherin cannot be weak, not with the way most of their parents have brought them up. They have an image, of being tough, and cool, and unaffected by the happenings around them.

Begrudgingly, it’s their burden to bear.

Being romantic is never a problem, not for anyone their age, especially not for Felix.

The problem is that now his romantic ideals are tied to a face.

When he’s let his imagination run past dragons, to a happy domesticity, Chester is there, beside him.

Maybe he had a thing for ravenclaws. After all, he had realized he wasn’t into girls when Gilderoy Lockhart, as Ravenclaw prefect, had beat Nott in that duel. His disastrous date in fifth year was when it all clicked into place with an air of finality. Nothing wrong with that, and no hard feelings between him and the girl who’d asked him.

He wants Chester to be a big part of his life, even bigger than the part he has now. He wants to tell Chester that he’s been interested in him since he realized he was gay, but he knows that won’t happen, that he won’t tell. Felix is happy around Chester. Chester pushes him to be better, because Felix wants to be good enough to deserve him. He wants to be the kind of guy that Chester deserves to date. He wants to be good enough for Chester, because he wants Chester.

Felix knows that he’d be content with just being friends, but he wants to be more. He wants to be able to lose himself staring into Chester’s eyes. He wants to wear Chester’s Ravenclaw sweater, wants to cuddle Chester as he wears Felix’s Slytherin sweater. He wants to see Chester decked out in green, cheering for him during the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match. He wants to go to sleep holding onto him for warmth, and wants to wake up to the smell of pine. He wants, so, so badly, to be able to love Chester the way that the boy deserves to be loved.

And what if Chester felt the same way? It isn’t likely, but Felix entertains the thought that he isn’t the only one obsessing for a time.

But Chester’s mother is a muggle, and a close-minded one at that. And Chester looks up to his mother. He lets her pretend that he’s still straight, even though that’s such a clear lie. Chester going out with a boy would be the ultimate disappointment to her. Her heart would break. It would tear Chester apart.

He’s a Rosier. He grew up learning to stifle his feelings, nevermind the fact that he got worse at it as he got closer to his friends, his house, his peers. Felix knows about broken hearts. He mended his as a child, and kept it behind locked doors until now, until Chester, because it’s always been Chester with the keys to the locks, with the answers, and the ideas.

Felix has played the evil Slytherin a couple of times as a prefect. He doesn’t enjoy it, not one bit.

To be viewed as the boy who stole someone’s son away from a happy family?

He’d rather splinch his own heart than see Chester’s feelings hurt.

He can’t tell Chester. He won’t. There’s far too much risk associated with it. They’re friends, and he has to convince himself to be content with that. At the very least, at least he has their friendship.

His sweater is returned promptly the next morning. When Felix slips it on, he’s comforted by how it smells like Chester. He wears it until the smell goes away, walking with Chester in the halls, holding hands, wishing the circumstances were different, that Chester could still be wearing his colours.

* * *

 By next Friday night, everything has gone according to plan. No squabbles, no spilled secrets, and Angelica has managed to come up with another bright idea.

Using her own wand as a spotlight, she gets everyone’s attention by standing in the middle of the pitch with the quaffle.

“Everyone, I have a new invention from my cousins across the pond!”

“Your Yankee relatives?” Evans asks. “From New Yawk?”

Angelica rolls her eyes at Evans’ poor attempt at a New York accent. “Yes, my cousins, who live in New York. Let’s continue!”

She puts the quaffle down, and sets her foot gently on it. She brings a smaller ball out of her pocket. A tap with her wand, and it begins to hover.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce, the kiss-cam!”

Murmurs ripple through the crowd.

“Let me explain, this is reminiscent to the mistletoe that Karasu put up last year!”

Tulip lets out a loud whoop at the mention of her name. Tonks slaps her on the back.

“This is a camera that will find the people here with the most chemistry! Once it’s zeroed in on you and the other person, better get those mouths ready!” She announces, to whoops, whistles, giggles and applause.

“Oh! I forgot. This only works on those of you who are fifth year or above, so don’t think you’ll get lucky, firsties. And don’t worry! If you aren’t feeling smoochy, just wave your wand and cast a finite incantatem. The camera will find somebody else.”

Felix chuckles, and watches the first game unfold, ignoring the kiss-cam.

The first few games are still lighthearted and fun, even with the little sphere flitting around the crowd. Some first year playing for fun mistakes it for the snitch, and grabs at it, cheering until they realize they’re holding onto the camera, playing it off for a laugh afterwards. The players tend to stop and watch the scene unfold when the camera has found a suitable couple, but other than that, the night continues like it did last week. Most people on the broadcast are already going out, after all.

When it comes time for the last game, Jane waves her wand and shuffles the names for the teams playing. This week, they’re trying to arrange the teams by having them wear orange and purple for the different teams. It was Bill’s suggestion, that perhaps the game would flow more smoothly if there were still team colours to watch out for.

“Felix, Chester, you’re on orange team. Knock them dead.” She says.

Once the game has begun, Felix sets off in search for the snitch, knowing Chester will be trying to shoot through some very well defended hoops. Chester makes eye contact with him and he waves, Felix waves back.

Then Chester gets knocked in the side of the head with a softened bludger, and Felix is speeding down before he can remember that this is all a fun game. He’s by Chester’s side in an instant, their brooms parallel, one of his knees knocking against Chester’s.

“You alright?” He brings one hand up to touch his ear. “It clipped your temple, didn’t it?”

Chester snorts. “I’m fine. They’re soft as pillows, remember? It didn’t hurt. I’m a big boy.”

Felix shakes his head and messes up Chester’s hair, ignoring the way the strands tickle his palm.

“Of course, the little baby is all grown up now.” He teases.

He’s about to fly back to his spot when there’s loud cheering from the crowd. Confused, they both look towards the posts. Everyone’s stopped, and Wood still has the quaffle, but isn’t shooting. They’re looking at the kiss-cam’s broadcast.

Felix squints, and the person is on a broom, in bright green pyjamas, and-

Oh, shit. It’s him. He’s been spotted by the camera. And next to him is-

“Crap.” Says Chester, while the crowd goes wild with applause and cheers.

“Angelica said it finds the people with the most chemistry. Think it’s a glitch?” Felix asks.

“We are going out together.” Chester reminds him.

“Oi!” Wood shouts down at them, cycling her arm. “Get on with it so we can keep playing!”

Chester looks at Felix. Felix looks at Chester.

“You had no qualms with ruining the pitch last week!” Wood hollers, as if to rush them along. “Where’d all that eagerness to sin go? We're even in the same setting! Don't like an audience?”

Felix takes Chester’s head between his hands, and he presses a quick peck to Chester’s temple, to loud applause and catcalls from the crowd.

“Kissed your boo-boo better.” He says, before speeding off.

The problem with the kiss-cam, Felix realizes, is that once it has found a couple with chemistry, it would not stop at just one kiss.

That, or Angelica has hexed it to keep zooming back to him and Davies.

Considering the way the evening has escalated, he’s tempted to believe the latter. He flips her off each time he flies by her seat, and she cackles louder each and every time his face shows up on the projection.

Every time there’s a lull in the action, or when he’s close to the Ravenclaw, the kiss-cam turns on and he’s expected to plant one on his fake date.

There’s cheek kisses, and forehead kisses, and one time, Chester manages to grab his hand and kiss the back of that while Felix experiences way too many butterflies than he can stomach. This is getting to be too much. He tries to avoid Chester for the rest of the game, until he can spot the snitch.

“Seriously, Angelica, you’ve got to stop pushing that camera towards Davies and I.” He grumbles, hovering in front of her so he can complain.

“I swear, it’s not me.”

“Sure. Of course not. This can’t be one of your convoluted plans, even though you’re the one who introduced the camera and-”

“Felix, I followed the spell exactly. I promise you that anything that camera spots is genuine attraction.”

“On my part, maybe.”

“No, I specifically asked my cousins to change the spell up to avoid awkward situations. There has to be at least a slight hint of mutual romantic interest if the camera is to focus in on you.”

“That means-”

“That means that Chester is feeling it, too.” Angelica finishes.  
Felix stares at her, mouth open. Angelica points to the pitch, and Felix follows her finger to Chester, who is flying in a lazy defensive pattern, staring at the two of them.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, Felix. This isn’t just me trying to mess with you anymore.”

“He can’t want to be with me.”

“Keep denying, but I think tonight has given us all some pretty solid proof.”

Felix shakes his head clear and flies back to his spot to watch for the snitch. When he spots the little ball of gold, he’s hot on the trail in an instant, in front of Weasley and Williams. Hughes joins the chase, cutting him off. It’s absolute madness, all of them trying to hard to catch the snitch, trying to shove each other out of the way, arms smacking and legs kicking.

Weasley catches the blasted snitch, and it’s a blessing he caught it so close to the ground, because the rest of them end up crashing into him and dogpiling to the grass. Felix shakes his head clear among the cheers, and the first thing he sees when the world stops spinning is Chester’s hand in front of him.

He takes it and helps himself up.

“We won!” Chester cheers, pulling him into a hug that Felix quickly returns.

“How?”

“Just kidding. We lost because Weasley caught the snitch, but I thought it’d be funny to confuse you.” Chester sticks his tongue out and Felix is met with the sudden urge to kiss Chester, for real. No more of this dancing around, avoiding each other. He needs to know what they are, what the kisses meant, and most importantly, if sharing some more would be okay.

“Chester. I have to tell you something. I don’t think the kiss-cam tonight was a glitch. I’m crazy into you.” He confesses.

Chester nods, tongue licking his bottom lip. “Me too, mate. I am, too.”

Felix smiles, and Chester smiles back, and suddenly they’re holding each other closer, closer, and his eyes are closing, and Chester is holding his breath and his hand is reaching up to grip the other’s shoulder, and-

“GAME’S OVER, GET A ROOM!” Wood bellows.

They jump apart, look up, and the kiss cam is back on them.

Chester whispers an idea in his ear, and Felix grins.

“Are you sure? You want us to do this now?”

“Now or never, yeah?”

Felix picks up his broom and takes off, Chester launching off behind him, both of them heading towards opposite ends of the pitch. Felix looks at the screen, and it’s still tracking the two of them.

He turns back to look at Chester, and with a nod, they start zooming towards each other.

They slow, catch each other, and spin, and the world is beautiful, for a glorious moment, as the crowd cheers loudly.

Then, Chester pulls him close, closer, and their lips are touching.

And everything is right with the world.

Chester and Felix make for his room the instant they’ve finished their snacks. There are a few scattered whistles and the like, but for the most part, everyone is excited to watch Grease and drink enough hot chocolate to fill the lake.

Rowan and Jacob’s little sibling flash him identical thumbs up, which he returns.

“I can’t believe you returned my sweater.” Felix says, once the door shuts behind him.

“I can’t believe you called me a friend!” Chester replies. “I took you to Puddifoot’s, I flirted with you, I nearly fell ill to heatstroke wearing that sweater overtop of my other clothes, and you had the audacity to dismiss it all as friendly actions?”

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Then why did you tell me tonight?”

“I felt like, if the kiss-cam really did seek out the people who were best suited for each other, then maybe I had a chance?”

Chester takes his hand. “Nobody else ever had a chance. Nobody but you, and that’s the way I want it to be from here on out. No more fake dating, okay? If we’re both into each other, let’s just date for real.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Hmm, not really.”

“You realize this won’t keep your mother happy. I don’t want to be the boy who stole her son away, who ‘turned’ her son gay.”

Chester, beautiful, perfect Chester, shakes his head. “You won’t be the source of her blame. Let her be angry. I don’t care. I’m mad for you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Felix takes a deep breath, and runs one hand through his own hair, stuck down by the wind and by Sleakeasy’s. “Let’s stop fake-dating. Let’s go out for real. Chester Davies, I want to go out, for real, with you. Even if you get cold down in the dungeons, and you insist on practicing cheesy moves on a broomstick just because you saw it in the circus. I want that, if it will make you happy.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Chester says, as he wraps Felix in a hug. Felix closes his eyes and allows himself to just _feel_ , even if for just a little while.

“Let’s get ready for bed?” Chester suggests. Felix nods and they walk into the bathroom together.

“Do you want my sweater again?” Felix offers, when they’re about to settle in.

“Yes, please.”

Felix nods, and heads to his dresser to pull out the sweater. When he turns back, sweater in hand, Chester has discarded his pyjama shirt and is spread out on his bed, posed in a way that looks practiced, but biting his lower lip to stifle laughter.

“Chester.” Felix deadpans. “What are you doing?”

“Felix! How lovely of you to join me!” He says, as though he’s only just noticed the boy. “I seem to have run into a bit of an issue.”

“Yeah?” Felix says, stepping closer to the bed. “What’s the problem?”

Chester runs a hand through his hair, smirking when Felix’s eyes track the movement.

“It appears to me that there are some students who aren’t in their dorms past bedtime.”

“You don’t say? What a terrible infraction on the rules.”

Chester nods. “I know, how terribly rude. Can you imagine such a thing?” He lifts both arms above his head to stretch, sighing when something in his shoulder cracks. He flashes a wicked grin at Felix, which he finds himself returning. “For example, there’s a shirtless boy from Ravenclaw who’s just lying about in your bed, like he owns it. Whatever should we do about this problem?”

Felix laughs and tosses the balled up sweater at Chester’s face. “I’ll give him some clothes and send him back to his own common room. Beyond that, I think I’ll need to have a strict conversation with one of his prefects. Maybe take away ten points from Ravenclaw, to teach him a lesson? After all, who knows what the troublemaker will get up to if he isn’t kept in check?”

Chester grins as he pulls on his shirt and layers Felix’s sweater overtop it. “An excellent and astute observation. Excellent calculation of possible future risk. Just as would be expected from my fellow prefect.”

Felix giggles, and Chester’s laughing with him. They climb under the covers together, and this time, the middle of the mattress does not go ignored.

“Sharing body heat really is the best way to stay warm in these dungeons. And I hear cuddling helps people sleep better. Good thing we can test it out, huh?” Chester asks, when Felix’s arms are twisted around him. Felix gently pecks the top of his nose, moving his hands down Chester’s back and up into his hair.

“I like it when you wear my sweater.” Felix mumbles.

“I too, like being warm.” Chester agrees.

Felix rolls his eyes, and shoves his hands under the sweater, feeling for warmth. Chester shuffles his torso away, out of reach, but doesn’t leave the bed.

“Oh, so I can’t run my cold hands around you, but you’ve got clearance?”

“My hands aren’t cold. Hush.”

“Make me.” Chester challenges, raising an eyebrow.

Felix doesn’t back down. He presses his mouth against Chester’s, tangles his hands in soft brown hair, and gets lost in the singularity that is Chester Davies.

“Kissing is kind of fun.” He confesses, once they’ve broken apart. Chester giggles, taking one of Felix’s hands and holding it.

“Isn’t it? I think we might have a bit of a problem here.”

Felix snuggles closer to his blessedly real boyfriend. “And what is that?”

Chester brings their joined hands to his mouth and kisses Felix’s knuckles. “The problem I have with kissing you is that I simply cannot stop doing such.”

Felix smiles, and kisses Chester. Gently, bravely, and stops for a second to smile before leaning in again. “The good thing is, you never have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://potions-and-potters.tumblr.com/post/135992076959/murphcooper-ok-but-hear-me-out-quidditch-games  
> Heavily inspired by this post!


	6. Day 6: Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU: Instead of princesses being locked in towers, it's princes who get locked and princesses who do the rescuing.

Once upon a time, there was a king, and he was kind, but not loved. He was married to a queen, who was loved, but not kind. They loved each other, and that was somehow enough to make the marriage work in the eyes of those they ruled over.

The royals had a son, who was raised loved, and learned to love others in return.

As princes were, he too was pledged to a dragon when of marriageable age. That was his life, and his parents had made that fact clear ever since he was a little boy.

“Felix, my love, the day after you turn seventeen, a dragon will come, and take you away, to their hideaway.” His mother had said. “You can still speak with us through letters, but you won’t be able to leave the tower, or the cave, until you have been rescued.”

“It is up to a brave princess to come to your rescue.” His father added.

“She will be courageous, and face the dragon head on, challenging the dragon to endless battle, until she has emerged, victorious.”

“She will return you to us, and along the way, you will fall in love with her.”

“When you return home, she will join our family as our daughter-in-law, and the two of you will be married, and rule over our kingdom together.”

“The dragon trials prove her ability as a ruler.” Felix always finished. “I will marry a good, brave, capable princess.”

Except he didn’t really want that.

“ _ Jacob, what are the dragon trials like? _ ” He wrote to his friend, when he was nearing his fifteenth birthday.

“ _ I wish they were over. I’ve been stuck in this bloody tower for the past year. It gives me time to reflect on my life, to imagine times when I was born a poor peasant boy and died of a tooth infection before my twelfth birthday, but the dragon is pretty fine company. We’re friends, Geronimo and I. He brings me enough trinkets to keep me occupied, and has taught me small amounts of magic. I’m learning, he says. He’s proud of me, he says. I hope he’s telling the truth. Dragon scales tend to mask facial expressions. How’s my little sibling, by the way? _ ”

“ _ They’re fine. I saw them about a month ago, when your parents hosted us for supper. Your princess was all they talked about. It was exhausting, especially when everyone else looked at me, because they knew I was next to turn seventeen. _ ”

“ _ That must have been terrible. I’m awfully sorry to hear that. _ ”

“ _ Not your fault. Does it have to be a princess who rescues you? _ ”

“ _ Unfortunately, that’s the way it’s always been. _ ”

“ _ You sure I can’t spring you out instead? Your sibling and I, I bet we’d be able to do it. _ ”

“ _ Geronimo would just open the door for you two. I wish you could be here, but I’m afraid I’m stuck for the next little while. Maybe I’ll still be here when you turn seventeen. We could be prisoners and neighbours. Pris-neighbours. That’s comforting to think about. Maybe we could visit each other’s towers? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, I guess that’s a nice thought. _ ”

Jacob was rescued, and he returned with his princess, and Felix attended the wedding.

He knew this was to be his last function before he was taken by the dragon. He tried his best to calm his nerves, and appear excited for his friend, who was dancing with his new wife, princess Angelica.

“Not one for parties?” A voice behind him asked. Felix jumped. “I’m sorry to scare you,” the voice continued. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Oh, pleasure to meet you. I’m crown prince Felix Rosier.”

Brown eyes met his. “I know who you are.”

Felix scanned over brown hair, and a frame that looked dashing in blue. “Really? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Crown prince Chester Davies.” He said, sticking his hand out. “We travelled a long way to come here, we got here by boat, I’m afraid, which is why we haven’t met.”

Felix nods. “I see. My pleasure, nonetheless.”

“So,” Chester says, “I hear the dragon trials are common in your lands, as well?”

Felix shudders. “I was afraid you would say that.”

Chester blinks. “What? Aren’t you excited to rescue a princess and fall in love with her along the way?”

Felix shakes his head. “No! I’m the one who’s going to get prince-napped! A princess is coming to rescue me!”

“What? No! My friend just went with her dragon a few months ago! I’m supposed to head out when I turn seventeen to save her, if no other prince has yet!!”

Felix stares at the shimmery green of his robes. Even if he were the one doing the rescuing, he didn't want to fall in love with a princess. “We’re very different. Our lands are, at least.”

Chester bends over so that Felix is forced to meet his eye. “We can still be friends though, right?”

Felix nods. “I suppose we can be. I’m afraid we won’t be able to meet up until my wedding, though. My birthday is coming up, and with it comes the dragon.”

“What, you’re not excited to meet the princess who saves you?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Let’s just say that princesses aren’t my cup of tea.”

He watches Chesters eyes widen, and he steps back, prepared to excuse himself from the judgement that will follow.

“Me too.” He confesses. “You haven’t told your parents, I assume?”

“They assume I will do what it takes to make them happy. They do not know, but I have a feeling they have their suspicions.”

Chester nods. “Hey, let’s check out the family’s gardens. You probably know your way around this castle, I’d love to explore it a little bit.”

Felix nods, and spends the rest of the evening quietly with Chester.

He’s absolutely terrified when his dragon comes to take him away, but he is brave for his mother, and climbs onto the saddle for his father, and he wishes he could hug Jacob and his sibling just one last time, but he’s already in the air.

He ends up taking a nap on the dragon, and only wakes when he’s been placed on a bed in what he notices is a cave.

“Young prince, my name is Ent.”

“I’m Felix.”

“You’re scared.” The dragon says, with what sounds like a chuckle. “You don’t have to worry. We are in my cave, which is up in the mountains. It’s cold, but my fire will keep you warm. If there is anything you require, let me know and I will procure it for you. Otherwise, I am to teach you lessons in magic, and in governing a kingdom past what your parents have taught you. Is there anything you would like to start with?”

Felix looks at his surroundings, at the cave he will have to call his home for the next while. He looks at Ent, the huge black dragon with spines that glimmer green, and has matching green eyes. “I’d like to learn about dragons.”

Felix swore he saw Ent’s eyes widen in surprise, but they start with lessons the next day.

A month passes by quickly. It’s boring, waiting for his princess to come, Jacob was right. He finds he doesn’t mind the boredom all that much. It does clear his mind. Standing on the precipice of the mountain peak, wind blowing through his hair, Felix has never felt so alive.

A year passes. Felix learns more magic each and every day, Ent ensuring he doesn’t go a day without a lesson on dragons. He writes letters when he’s not busy, exchanging correspondence between his parents, his other captive friends, and King Jacob and their sibling, who doesn’t need to go through the trials now that Jacob has married. There’s no point splitting a kingdom up amongst siblings. They’ll live out the rest of their life as a minor noble.

Then, one day, Ent takes Felix flying to a clearing in the forest at the foot of the mountain. There’s an armoured figure sitting on a horse, who appears to have been waiting for them. Ent sets Felix down cautiously.

“I’m here for Prince Felix.” The armour announces. The voice echoes around the metal shell, making it impossible for Felix to recognize the voice.

“You’re here to challenge me?” Ent chuckles. “How pathetic. You can certainly try, but I’m afraid I’ll win any trials of strength.”

“A battle of wits, then?” the armour replies.

“Curious. What do you propose?”

“I propose a contest against the prince himself.”

Felix jumps. “Me?”

“You’ve been taught by the dragon, I assume you know much. How does this sound? If I can best you with my riddle, you come with me, no questions asked. If you answer it successfully, I’ll reveal who I am, and you can decide whether or not you accept my intentions. If you do not accept them, your dragon guardian is free to roast me like a lamb chop, if that is what you want.”

Felix looks at Ent, who almost seems to shrug at him.

Felix knows the risk, but he looks at the armour, which has a bright blue feather plume on the helmet.

“What kind of riddle?”

“You get three questions to ask me, and then you must deduce my identity.”

Felix almost snorts. This will be a piece of cake.

“Only exception, you don’t get to ask me my name, my kingdom, or the names of my family.”

Felix nods. “That sounds fair. I accept.”

Ent grunts, and shuffles to the side of the clearing to watch as Felix approaches the stranger, who jumps off of his horse and bows in acknowledgement. They were about his height and build. No princess that Felix knew a year ago came close to his height. Unless Princess Haywood had grown dramatically in the past year, he had no idea who this stranger in armour was.

“First question: Are you a princess?”

The armour chuckles. “No, Prince Felix. I’m afraid I am not a princess. However, I do have a legitimate claim to my parents’ throne, which, should you choose to come with me, you are more than welcome to share.”

Felix has no idea who this person is, but he can narrow down his options with the next question.

“Second: What did I study with the most vigour over my trials?”

“Are you sure you intend to ask me a question about you? I wonder how this will narrow your choices?”

“It will, if you answer my question.”

“Fine, fine. You loved to study… dragons.”

Felix hides a grin.

“What’s your third question?”

“Describe what your parents told you about the dragon trials.”

There’s mirth in the armour’s voice. “They told me that I had to go save a princess.”

“Good to see you, Chester.”

The helmet comes off, and Chester is there, Felix’s knight in shining armour, with a ridiculous blue feather.

“You’ve won.” He says, with a grin. “Would one question have been enough?”

“Three was plenty, and you were generous with your answers.”

“A lovely reunion, really,” Ent interrupts. “But I believe my darling prince has won this battle. So Felix, would you care for a roast for supper tonight? Or perhaps a skewer would be nicer?”

Felix laughs and looks to the other boy. “Thanks for your approval, Ent, but trust me. I like Chester intact.”

He breathes a sigh of relief. “I was worried you would leave me at a dragon’s mercy, for a moment.”

Felix grins, and wraps his arms around a friend he hasn’t seen for a year. “Of course I wouldn’t. You know me better than that.”

“You’ll come with me, then?”

“It might be hard to convince my parents.” Felix says.

“I’m sure one of your cousins will be willing to step in for you. There are quite a few Rosiers, as I’ve come to know from your letters.”

Felix laughs, before nodding. “I’ll go with you. No promises about falling in love, I’m afraid.”

Chester cracks a grin. “No worries, you’ll be head over heels by the time you get off the boat. Whether it be from the seasickness, or from me, we’ll leave to destiny and the journey to figure out.”

“I’ll go grab your things, then.” Says Ent, turning to take off.

“Ent, wait! I want to come with you, just one last time.” Felix says.

Ent nods.

“I’ll be back down here soon.” He promises, climbing into the saddle.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll get another horse for you.” Chester replies.

Felix returns to the cave with Ent. The same cave that’s been his home for the past year. Ent tells him that everything he wants to pack will fit into a single bag, with the help of the magic Felix has learned to control. 

Felix turns to Ent, to thank him for everything, but the dragon is looking a little sad and bleary eyed.

“Why don’t you come with me?” he asks.

“I’m afraid that I’m a mountain dragon, my prince, and I cannot be far from home for too long. That’s your lesson of the day.”

Felix hugs Ent for a long time, but it still doesn’t feel like it’s been long enough. They pack his belongings, and Ent promises that he will visit Felix and Chester on occasion.

With one final look back, Felix and Ent take off down the mountain.

With a final, drawn out hug, and a few tears on both sides, Ent watches Felix leave with his prince.

He’s a dragon, he knows that Felix will be happy.

Staring at the blue skies before him, and finding himself drawn to the blue robes that Chester is wearing, Felix smiles.

He’s never felt more free.


	7. Day 7: Free day

Felix does not want to be the boy his parents raised him to be.

He knew of the war, of course. Grew up in a pureblood household, without understanding the gravity of the situation. Had posed for photographs with You-Know-Who, back when he still had a nose.

Had been taught many, many languages by many, many tutors. Had grown up with the children of other blood purists, gad grown up reciting terrible, horrible nursery rhymes that he never quite grew out of.

 

“My mama, your mama, strong and sturdy witch.

My mama, your mama, sitting on a switch.

My mama, your mama, purebloods never cry.

My mama, your mama, purebloods will not die!

Here comes a mudblood, drown her in the river!

There’s a blood traitor, got a curse to give her!

Plain, stupid, muggle, gonna sit and watch him burn,

Enemies of my Dark Lord, beware your every turn!”

 

And when he was old enough, he had gone to Hogwarts, excited to learn magic, excited to finally, finally, be big enough to sleep away from his house.

 

_ Mother, Father, I hope you are well. _

_ Hogwarts is quite fun. I was sorted into Slytherin, as I’m sure would make you proud. I share a room with only two other roommates. There are far more Hufflepuffs this year than was expected, I believe. I’m not quite sure. The professor of Transfiguration, McGonagall, told me that I had a knack for transfigurations. It was hard for me to levitate my quill, but I learned, and now I can do it! I know you must be proud of me! _

_ Ever yours, _

_ Your little boy Felix. _

 

He makes new friends in other houses, and doesn’t ask them about their heritage. He assumes everyone at Hogwarts is pureblood, anyway. Purebloods were the best. Why would this school even bother educating the mudbloods, who would be too stupid to understand anything in the lessons? Sure, some of his housemates antagonize other students, but calling them dirty blooded is probably just a way they taunt each other. Why would there be anyone but purebloods in Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in the world?

In second year, Dumbledore makes an announcement to the great hall.

“Voldemort has been defeated. The war that has plagued our world for so long is finally at a close. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is safe and with relatives, where he will stay until he can attend school at Hogwarts.”

Felix shrugs and returns to his pumpkin pie, although the atmosphere of the school changes after that.

It’s after that when Professor Snape starts teaching the students in his house how to duel. Rules are simple. Only students from the same year can duel, unless given special clearance by the Potions professor himself. And Dumbledore must never know about this.

Felix is not that good at it. All he can manage is a flipendo, and the occasional depulso. He watches as those older than him manage, and can toss each other across the room, tickle them silly, and even draw blood. He walks behind those upper years in the halls, knowing the smart student will flatten against the wall at the mention of some of his housemates’ names. Jacob takes him in, tells him how much he misses his sibling, makes Felix promise to watch out for his sibling, to keep them out of trouble. Slytherins look out for their own, even when Felix trails Jacob like a lost crup. Even after Jacob’s gone missing, when Felix is in fourth year, he can’t bring himself to actually hurt someone, past giving them a light burn.

“You’re weak at duelling because you don’t mean it when you cast a spell.” Professor Snape hisses. “Your parents will be disappointed if you can’t cast a simple diffindo.”

“But I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

“This is for your own safety. There will be some fights, Rosier, that you can not talk your way out of. Now, say the spell again, and mean it.”

Felix can’t mean it. He doesn’t know how to.

Janet Bintz winds up in the hospital wing. She’s one of Felix’s classmates, and she’s incredibly capable. She got hexed by Lee, a seventh year who went to a muggle tattoo parlour last year to permanently ink a dark mark onto her arm.

Felix finds her in the courtyard.

“I did her a favour.” Winnie Lee says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “She’s a filthy mudblood. She should have been more prepared.”

“Wait. She’s my friend.” Felix says. “Why did you hurt my friend?”

“Why did you make friends with a mudblood, Felix?” Winnie asks. “Your parents are always super strict on blood purity, were you too dumb to ask Janet about who her parents are?”

“I’m not too stupid, I just thought that- well, she’s good at potions, and she didn’t say anything when we first met, so I assumed she was at least a half-blood, and-”

Winnie pats the top of his head. “Silly ickle Felix. Your parents thought you would know to ask. They expected it, even.”

“She’s a mudblood?”

“Yes. A filthy, filthy mudblood. And what do we do with mudbloods? Come on, say it with me.” She coaxes.

He thinks about Janet. How she didn’t care about blood purity. She had just been here to learn what she could, from the people that offered her the magical world.

“Come on, Felix. My mama, your mama, purebloods will not die…?” She goads.

“Here comes a mudblood-” He starts.

“Drown her in the river!” Winnie cackles. “He’s coming back, you know. I’m good at divination. I can feel it. He’ll be coming back, and I’ll be ready and willing to join his ranks when the time comes.”

“You hurt Janet.” Felix repeats.

“She’s a mudblood. I’d kill her if not for the fact that I’d be more useful in My Lord’s ranks, than in Azkaban.”

“Her parents are muggles, but she’s a really brilliant witch.”

“Don’t care. She’s a mudblood. She’ll never be like one of us. You try and defend her one more time, and I’ll write to your parents. See how they like having a blood traitor in the house.”

Felix visits Janet. He receives many a stern letter from his parents, but he ignores them, each and every one.

Felix is not the boy his parents raised him to be. He wants to be better than that.

He makes prefect. According to Dumbledore, it’s not just due to his academic merit, although it was definitely a large factor. It’s because Felix is changing, and he’s developing his own ideas, and he needs people who will support him, who will bring him up instead of keeping him chained.

Felix meets, officially, Angelica Cole, Chester Davies, and Jane Court.

In the summer before seventh year, he is more cautious at home. He knows what his parents expect of him, and it terrifies him. He can’t be a death eater. He can barely duel, and he’d rather spend his time studying animals than killing muggles in terror attacks. Yet, his parents expect him to tutor Draco Malfoy, to prepare him for Hogwarts life, when the boy will be joining the ranks as a Slytherin, and living in the same castle as the Boy Who Lived, himself. They expect Felix to be like them, like Winnie, like all of the other Slytherins who have walked this exact path before. They expect him to follow the flow of the river, when he already knows it feeds into a perilous waterfall of desperate devotion that a boy like him will drown in.

He doesn’t want that.

“Pimsy?” He calls, to the empty space of his room. A house elf apparates before him, head bowed.

“How may Pimsy be of service to Master Felix today?” He asks.

“I’ll need you to accompany me to Hogwarts this year.”

Pimsy’s eyes light up. “Pimsy would be delighted! Pimsy would so love to accompany Master Felix to Hogwarts!”

“I thought you would like that.” Felix says, smiling at the elf. “Aside from you spending the year helping out at school, I’ll need you to help me with the occasional favour, but I order you not to speak of it, ever. You are my house elf, and you can’t share this information with anybody, okay?”

Pimsy nods his head. “Of course, Master Felix! Pimsy knows! Pimsy knows! Pimsy promises!”

Felix grabs a scroll and a quill. “Pimsy, I plan to run away, and this is how...”

He apparates after graduation, not to his house, but to Romania. The contact he had made from Hogwarts is waiting there for him with a portkey.

“You sure you want to study Peruvian Vipertooths? Those are nasty, sometimes.”

“I’m sure.”

Felix gets a letter from his parents, begging him to come home and join them, to stop this childish game of hide and seek that he’s been playing, to grow up and face the truth. He doesn’t listen. He moves from Peru to Iceland to Canada in the span of a few months, as his parents keep trying to track him down.

Miraculously, he manages to reunite with the other prefects before he’s on the run again. He arranges a job for Charlie in Romania. They work together, before his parents send more desperate summons. Felix has to apparate to Taiwan to escape this time.

He stays out of England. He knows he won’t be welcome at his house. He tries to keep up with the news across the pond, but sometimes the news makes his stomach churn. He’s glad that Pimsy is by his side.

He distracts himself. He raises dragons, studies them extensively.

Felix hears rumours of a wizard.

Harry Potter.

When the Ministry of Magic falls, Felix is shocked to find his face on the prophet, on a wanted poster. Of course, they left out the new scar across his cheek that came from one of his lovely dragons, but nobody in his family has seen him for eleven years, so of course his face wouldn't have changed to them. The orders for him are simply that if his whereabouts are known, he must be “brought to justice” as a blood traitor.

Felix crumples up the newspaper in his hands. He’s sick of running from his problems.

Felix contacts Charlie, and they work to recruit foreign help.

He joins in the battle of Hogwarts, defends the only true home he’s ever known, and fights with his friends for what he believes in.

After the fall of Voldemort, things change. Almost every Rosier is imprisoned, or dead, and when Percy Weasley asks Felix to join him on a trip to Gringotts, Felix is shocked to find out why.

Practically all of the old family gold belongs to him, now, and so do the family’s votes in the Wizengamot. 

Immediately, he pledges small fortunes towards rebuilding efforts, puts his votes towards places that need it, causes that count. He joins Potter, Granger, and his old friends the Weasleys in the fight for equality, acceptance, change. He enacts the changes he was too scared to make when he was younger, terrified of his future. He knows more, now.

Charlie returns to Romania, and Felix chooses to stay behind. Hagrid wants to go on vacation for a little bit, to revisit his roots, take care of some illegal beasts, and the school happens to need someone to fill in for the Care of Magical Creatures position.

On September first, Professors Rosier and Haywood walk through the great hall to take their seats at the large table, on either side of Headmistress McGonagall, ready to welcome new students, and a new age of love and kindness.

When all is said and done, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finished Felix Week! Thank you for following this story! I really appreciate it!


End file.
